Time Warp
by ChinoYaEejit
Summary: How much can change in 23 years? Well, Draco AKA Lord Draconis is running for Minister of Magic while his evil pawn, Ron, keeps rising from the dead to spite Ex-Auror Harry Potter's family...along with thier past selves due to a time twister incident.
1. Prologue The 'Watch'

**Disclaimer- I own _nothing_ you recognize, _Capice?_**__

Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, sat alone in his office on a particularly cold day in December. He leaned idly in his chair blowing out his breath which appeared as steam in the crisp air of his office. It happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend and most of the pupils and staff had already departed from the castle, grateful to get out of the stuffy old castle to frolic in the snowy banks of Hogsmeade and spend their funds on countless trinkets and sweets the festive town had to offer. Usually Professor Dumbledore would be along with them, sharing a carriage with Professor McGonagall for the journey to the Three Broomsticks where he and the other teachers would gather for a drink and talk about various subjects ranging from the Flitwick's new shoes to the dangerous growth of Voldemort followers. Yet on this morning he sat in his office drumming his lanky fingers together awaiting the arrival of a childhood friend and retired Ministry man, and now headmaster of Salem Academy of Sorcery, Elmer McCabe. They had been due for a friendly visit for years.

A few moments earlier Dumbledore peered outside his vast office windows to see a midnight blue carriage with the McCabe family crest embroidered on the side pull up to the front gates of the school. Dumbledore sat there waiting for the arrival of his surly yet good-hearted comrade.

"Three...two...one." Albus counted down silently to himself to the arrival of Elmer.

Elmer McCabe burst through his office door with his bald head shining and stroking his gray beard wearing a grin on his face. The portraits on the wall gave a startled gasp as he made his sudden appearance.

"Dumbledore, you haven't kicked the bucket _yet_?" Elmer said only half jokingly. Letting out a wheezy laugh he extended his hand to Albus.

"My dear friend, you're right on time." said Dumbledore pulling McCabe into a hug.

"Please, _please_, Albus, you know I've never been the touchy feely type..." McCabe said easing out of his long time friend's embrace.

They sat and chatted about new business and how life had been treating them for quite some time. After a few minutes Dumbledore stood and walked towards the door.

"Well, I suppose you'd want the grand tour of Hogwarts, eh? See how it compares to your American facilities?"

"Actually... I was wondering where we could get a drink."

In the cozy bar, The Three Broomsticks a group of sixth year Gryffindors sat in a back nook chatting and taking a break from their hectic Christmas shopping. 

"How _do _they do that?"  Ron Weasley wondered aloud while gazing intently at the steam rising from his large mug of butterbeer.

"Do _what_ Ron?" Harry questioned taking a sip of his own butterbeer. 

"Make butterbeer so addicting! I woke up craving the stuff! I honestly think they put some kind of drug in the stuff..." Ron said taking another sip and belching loudly.

"Ron that's disgusting!" Ginny and Hermione said in unison both their faces scrunching up in disgust.  Ron's freckled face enlightened with color.

"Well _excuuuse_ me!" Ron muttered indignantly.

Neville and Harry laughed to themselves.

A handsome Hufflepuff guy with blazing gray eyes and long, tamed dark hair tied in a ponytail, came up to their table and grinned at Ginny. When Ron saw this, his auburn eyebrows shot up nearly disappearing in his hair.

"Hello everybody." He greeted politely then his eyes returned to Ginny. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get my bag..."Ginny said making an effort not to meet Ron's eyes.

"Go?! Go where? Where is he taking you Ginny? Ginny?" Ron said frantically his anger steadily rising.

Ginny tried to ignore her brother as Hermione handed Ginny her shopping bag and shooed them off before Ron could say anything else.  

"Bye Blake, Ginny." Hermione said cheerily.  They waved back to them in response.

"Hermione, where are they- you knew- how come- what happened to _Dean?_"  Ron sputtered angrily walking up to the window to see his little sister kiss Blake on the cheek and walk out on the snowy path. Neville just sat back in his seat looking a little dejected. Harry turned to Hermione.

"So... got anything in there for me?" Harry questioned, playfully poking Hermione's bulging shopping bags.

"Hmmm... let me see..." Hermione said sifting through the bag, "Nope, nothing for Harry. Sorry." She replied with a grin, grateful Harry had changed the subject.

"Aw, come on.  Let me have just a _little _peek, please?" Harry said grabbing her arms, trying to pry her bags from her tight grip.

Hermione just giggled as Harry mockingly strained to get the bag.

"Oh will you guys cut it _out_?" Ron snapped, interrupting their playful game.

Ron sat back in his chair obviously seething. Harry blushed slightly and let go of Hermione. Hermione kept her eyes down on her butterbeer, her eyebrows slightly creasing.  Ron was beginning to bug her immensely with his little crush thing. He wouldn't act on his emotions so he took out his frustration on her whenever Harry got _'too friendly' _Neville looked back and forth between his friends silently sipping his drink. 

Suddenly the bell on the door jingled and Dumbledore entered the Three Broomsticks laughing jovially, followed by a bald, dumpy little wizard who was also laughing. The wizard accompanying Dumbledore wore gold and green pinstripe suit under an extravagant midnight blue robes and he also sported a large golden watch around his neck.

"Who's that with Dumbledore?" Neville questioned breaking the uncomfortable silence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hogwarts, December 2019~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tall lanky sixth year boy dressed in his burgundy and gold Quidditch uniform dashed down the last staircase and stood before the doors of the Great Hall. The boy lifted his gloved left hand and attempted to smooth down his unkempt tan hair before entering the Great Hall. With no avail to fixing his hair he simply shrugged and adjusted his golden rectangular framed glasses and pushed open the doors.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table which was crowded and scanned it, apparently looking for someone. His mirthful emerald eyes paused and rested on a girl who was scratching away with a quill on a piece of parchment, surrounded by books and chatting students. The girl paused to rake an exasperated hand through her ebony hair but did not turn around. The boy walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

"_Hey!"_  The girl shrieked obviously surprised.

"Guess who Lexi..." Said the boy dodging the girl's flying fist.

"Get _off _of me Sebastian!" she said finally releasing herself from the grip of her older brother's hands. He chuckled and plopped down in the seat next to her and snatched a slice of toast from a boy about his age who was about to take a bite.

"Hey, Sebastian get your own!" The boy growled snatching back his toast.

"Hey, sharing is caring Archie," replied Sebastian taking the toast yet again. The girl sitting next to Archie laughed gallantly and took the toast from Sebastian and took a bite.

"Sharing _is _caring so I knew you were about to hand the toast over to me, right?" The girl questioned through a full mouth with her cerulean eyes shining with laughter.

Archie simply sighed angrily and reached for a pancake since that just happened to be the last piece of toast. 

"Don't be that way, Archmiester!" Replied the girl ruffling his rust colored hair roughly.

"Hey knock it off!" Archie said easing away.

"Yeah, you might kill some _more _of his brain cells, Riley." Alexia said with a quiet smile.

"Or _worse,_" said a new voice behind them. It was two twins, a girl and a boy, both with the same shining curly auburn hair and hazel-green eyes, grinning broadly. They appeared to be no older then ten or eleven.

"Riley could've screwed up his hair for _good_," The girl said.

"Yeah, made him look like-" The boy started.

"_Dun, Dun, Dun..."_

"-Sebastian!" Both twins started giggling.

"Oh shut up, runts. You're just jealous of my...rugged, dangerous...sexy hair." Sebastian replied stoking his untamed mane which apparently ran in the family.

"Phoenix, Fiona, is there any other reason you came here _besides _mocking Seb?" Alexia questioned as she smiled to her younger siblings.

"Alas, there is." Fiona said.

"Dad gave us a message-" said Phoenix pointing to a shaggy haired professor sitting to the left side of the Headmaster up at the head table.

"-For Sebastian actually-"  
  


"He says good luck as your first game as captain-"

"And don't screw it up!" They both went into a fit of giggles again.

"_And_..." said Fiona pulling out a piece of parchment from her robe pocket and presenting it to Alexia.

"From your _dear _Artemis Elliott in the library." 

"What?!" Sebastian exclaimed dropping the sausage he was chewing on.

"We must be off now," Phoenix said swiftly trying to avoid enquiring from his brother, "So long Mr. Longbottom, Miss Andrews..." Phoenix started, waving to Archie and Riley while pulling his twin in the opposite direction.

"You too, snotfaces." Archie said.

"Good luck in the game guys." Fiona said.

Alexia was blushing and reading her note silently until Sebastian grabbed it out of her hands.

"What does Elliott have to say that I can't hear, huh Lexi?" He said trying to avoid the note being taken back by Alexia.

_"Hey!_" Riley said taking the note and pointing up toward the head table. "Hush up, Headmaster Lupin is speaking."

Sebastian's eyes went to the head table while Riley slid the note across the table back to Alexia, who gave her a grateful look.

"...Our third Quidditch game of the season is due to start soon so will all players of the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams head to your locker rooms? Good. Students will be allowed in the stands shortly, now don't let me interrupt your breakfast!" Headmaster Lupin said and sat back in his chair, brushing his nearly all gray hair back from his face and returning to his morning chocolate bar.

"You heard him guys..." Said Archie motioning for the fellow Quidditch players along the table to get up.

Sebastian glanced across the hall at the Slytherin table where Francis Weasley and Aphrodisia (Hahaha...) Malfoy were already heading for the door, followed by their burly teammates. For a second Aphrodisia and Sebastian's eyes met before Sebastian looked down and began to blush madly.

"Okay, let's go." He said to Alexia, the only remaining member of the Gryffindor team at the table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back in 1996*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Elmer sat at a table not to far from Harry and his friend's, reminiscing old times and laughing in an exultant matter.  They didn't even seem to notice the glances they got from passerbies. After a quite a few drinks Elmer McCabe shakily got to his feet. 

"Come now Albus, before we return to the castle I was wondering if we could make a tiny detour to our favorite sweet shop? You remember... the one up the hill next to the er...?" 

"Honeydukes?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Oh yes, that's it! Honeydukes! Lot's of great times there..."

"Let me just pay the bill..."

"Oh no, allow me Albus," McCabe said searching his robes for his change carrier. He pulled out an entire array of items from his seemingly endless pockets. 

"Now where did I put that...- Aha!" He exclaimed setting down a couple of sickles on the table. 

"Now off we go." Albus said pulling his companion's sleeve. 

McCabe gathered his items off the table and walked off with Dumbledore.

"...All the Lemon Drops and Chocolate frogs we could want...!" McCabe said as the door closed behind them.

Unbeknownst to McCabe was his round golden watch that hung around his neck; lay on their previously occupied table, forgotten in their flurry to Honeydukes. And just their luck to have Malfoy and his cronies stagger by spotting the object. Malfoy picked it up and fingered it between hiss thumb and index finger.

"I bet it isn't even real gold..." He muttered to his comrades who laughed.

Neville caught sight of Malfoy behind Ron's back.

"Isn't that the watch that Dumbledore's friend had around his neck?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned to see Malfoy walking over to them with the watch in hand.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, and Widebottom." Malfoy sniggered flipping the watch up and down in his right hand. Neville blushed lightly as Ron just stared at the watch.

"Oh, Go _away _Malfoy, and take your trolls with you..." Hermione hissed idly swishing her butterbeer around in its mug.

"_Actually _I was thinking of _staying_." Malfoy said pulling up a seat next to Hermione. Hermione scooted her chair away in disgust and Harry came to her rescue.

"She said go _away_, Malfoy! We don't need _trash_ around here!" He growled. 

Malfoy just laughed. "You say you don't want trash but you hang around with _this bunch_ of misfits? A mudblood, a fat, useless, poor excuse for a wizard that couldn't even pull a spell if his life depended on it, and poor weasel here who's staring at _my _watch as if he's ready to pawn it so his family can get a decent dinner once in a while."

At the last comment Ron leaped out of his chair and charged at Malfoy.  If Neville hadn't been quick on his toes to restrain him he would have been pounded to a bloody pulp by Crabbe and Goyle who were standing protectively behind Malfoy, cracking their beefy knuckles.

"It's not _your_ watch, Malfoy! It belongs to that man Dumbledore was with!" Harry said getting to his feet as well.

"He's right!" Hermione said behind him.

"Oh here we go _again_. Dumbledore's little pets coming to the rescue so at the end of the day Dumbledore can hand Potter a treat, pat him on the head, and tell him what a good little orphan he's been, as _usual_." Malfoy sneered.

This really ticked Harry off.  He grabbed at Malfoy's front robes and spoke though clenched teeth.

"You know what, Malfoy, don't think for _one _second I would hesitate to kick your ass _again_ just like me and Fred (Or was it George?) did _last_ year!" Harry said shaking a shocked Malfoy by his robes."

"Crabbe, Goyle _help_-"Malfoy screeched out before being interrupted by a stern voice behind them.

"Is there a _problem_ here, students?" McGonagall questioned surprising everyone.  

Harry turned Malfoy loose and immediately sat down brooding.  Neville, Ron, and Hermione followed the suit.

"N-Not at all P-Professor." Hermione whimpered.

"Good." McGonagall said giving Malfoy a glare that said 'leave now before Potter turns loose on you _again_' she stalked off.

Malfoy stubbornly left but not before hurling the watch at Ron's left eye.

"Here _Weasel!_ Why don't you go pawn it and send funds to your poor mother instead of letting your little sister whore herself on the streets!" He mocked pointing at the window across the street where Ginny and Blake were visibly having a _good_ time at Madame Puddifoot's. Neville and Hermione held on to Ron's robes so he wouldn't spring up and go at Malfoy again. Malfoy and his gang just walked away sniggering rudely.

"Just _ignore _them Ron..." Hermione whispered.

Harry picked up the watch and began to inspect it. It was golden but had little silver carvings of clocks and some Latin words printed on the surface. Harry tried to open it with his fingers but it wouldn't budge. Hermione watched as he used a fork and pried it open with quite a struggle.  Inside the watch wasn't the _usual_ numbers you see on a clock or even locations (like the Weasley clock) but a circle of numbers ranging from 5 to 100. 

"This is odd." Harry said quietly.

"What?" Hermione said getting closer to Harry to see the figures on the clock. Neville got on Harry's other side and looked down on the watch too.

"I wonder how he tells time on it." Neville said.

Ron stopped nursing his already bruising left eye and snatched the watch from Harry.

"Of _course _he can't tell time on it, it's not set!" Ron said spinning the dial on the back of the watch.

"Ron, I don't think you should-" Neville warned.

"Ron stop!" Hermione said grabbing the watch from him. The hand on the watch had stopped a little under 20 and was now making whistling and whirring noises.

"What did you _do?_" Hermione screeched trying to stop the gold light the watch was now shining on them.

"I only wound it!" Ron hissed with a hint of fear in his voice.

As the whistling grew louder a cackling sound began and the four began to dissapear. Hermione frantically clutched Harry's arm as everything around them started spinning.  Things were spinning so fast everything around them was just a blur of colors.  

"_This is all you fault, Ron!"_ Hermione screamed above the whistling and cackling that had become unbearable.

Suddenly all the spinning and whistling finally stopped very suddenly. There was a groan of relief as they panted in their seats grateful for the lack of motion. 

"What...was...that?" Harry panted out. He looked around at his new surroundings. They were obviously still in the Three Broomsticks but there were _changes_. Everything looked as if it had aged a bit more, such as the stone walls which appeared to have more stains or the tables that looked more worn out then the one's he had seen about five minutes ago.

"Are we still in the Three Broomsticks?" Ron managed to get out. His freckles shown out on his now very pale skin.

"I think..."Hermione whispered.

Suddenly they were approached by an older woman.  The woman wore an apron that read _The Three Broomsticks_ and had her silver and black hair tied up in many frilly ribbons. It was none other than Madame Rosmerta. Everybody around the table let out a gasp and stared at Rosmerta in awe.

"I wasn't notified that Hogwarts students would be coming into the village _today_. It's only Friday!" She exclaimed looking back at the calendar.

"We-what-_Friday_?" Ron sputtered out, unable to get real sentences out.

"Friday?" Hermione repeated. Five minutes ago it was _Saturday_. 

"Yes Friday." Rosmerta said eyeing them suspiciously, "Now if you don't want me to notify Headmaster Lupin I suggest you four find your way back to the castle. I hear it's a Quidditch game today..."

"Headmaster _Lupin?_" Harry peeped out. 

Rosmerta turned to leave but Hermione stopped her.

"Rosmerta! What's the _date_, today?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I already told you, it's Friday!"

"Friday the _what_?" Hermione pressed on.

"Friday, December twelfth, 2019, now if you kiddies don't mind, I've got _work_ to do!" Rosmerta replied, apparently annoyed.

There was a dead silence between the four which was interrupted when Neville gasped out,

"I think I'm gonna be sick." 

And true to his word, Neville vomited all over the table. 

**AN-There's the prologue! If you guys are quick to review you can expect a next chapter _very_ shortly....**


	2. The Game

**Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognize here! **

"Ron Weasley this is all your fault!" Hermione screeched in Ron's ear for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Passerbies were starting to stare at them because of Hermione's random outburst. Ron just kicked at the snow trying to ignore Hermione and the sick feeling that was beginning to swell in his own stomach.

"How many times are you going to say that?!" Ron asked visibly annoyed.

Hermione stopped pacing around and gave Ron the iciest glare she could muster.

"Until it gets through your thick skull!" she hollered in response, throwing the busted 'watch' at the side of his head.

"This isn't even my fault, its Malfoy's!" Ron yelled meekly in his defense.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! I must have had my head turned when Malfoy put a blasted pistol to your head and _forced_ you to wind the watch!" Hermione screamed with her voice oozing with sarcasm.

Harry watched his two friends bickering while he fanned poor Neville, who was in tears.

"Will you guys give it a _rest_?" Harry asked rubbing his temples. Too much was whirring through his head and it was beginning to give him a headache.  Or maybe it was Ron and Hermione, he couldn't tell.

"What are we gonna do?" Neville spoke for the first time since they were thrown out of The Three Broomsticks. His chubby face was pale and soaked with tears. "I can't even handle sixth year spells, and it's the year 2019 already? We'll have to get jobs! How will we get back home? I'll probably never see my Gran or my parents ever again!" Neville wailed shakily.

Hermione stopped bickering with Ron, much to his disappointment, and sat next to Harry in the snow and rested her hand on Neville's shoulder. 

"It'll be okay Neville...we'll get home soon. We'll find someway..." Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah, Mione's right. We'll be back in no time!" Harry said trying to be cheerful.

"But _how_?" Neville wondered helplessly.

"That's easy," Ron started, "We'll go to Hogwarts and ask for Dumbledore's help!"

"You forget Ron, Dumbledore's not headmaster anymore, Lupin is!" Neville said.

"I'm sure he'll help us too." Harry said trying to keep his optimistic thoughts.

"Harry's right." Hermione stated.

"Of _course _he is..." Ron muttered to himself.

"All we have to do now is find a way back to Hogwarts..." Harry said rubbing his few whiskers on the bottom of his chin.

"We can walk." Neville said getting to his feet.

"Or...we can walk." Ron repeated.

"Looks like were walking." Harry said, getting his bearings.

"Not necessarily..." Hermione said pointing to a carriage parked in front of_ Scope's and Perry's Lil' Wizard Daycare_. It was a Hogwarts carriage probably big enough for six.  

"That's bound to be going to Hogwarts..." Neville said grinning.

The four companions sprinted quickly over to the carriage and saw that it was currently unoccupied at the moment. 

"When did this get here?" Ron questioned pointing at the daycare center.

"Guess it's new." Hermione shrugged.

"Let's hurry and get in..." Harry said.

"Wait! Someone's coming!" Neville hissed pointing at the Daycare. 

Its door opened and out came a boy that looked to be about seven or eight. He had long straight tan locks that covered his pink ears and dark chocolate brown eyes that darted around as if he was looking for something. Another person soon emerged from the daycare, a woman carrying a little girl who looked no older than four years old.  The woman was wearing deep blue robes that swayed in the wind as she walked briskly to the carriage. She pushed a curly brown lock of hair out of her eyes, which matched the boy's, and continued talking to the girl in her arms. The little girl also had curly hair but her hair was as dark as charcoal and she also had hazel eyes which were lighter than both the woman's and the boy's. The little girl's light blue _Puddlemere United _T-shirt seemed to be soaked in tears. She hiccupped all the way to the carriage.

"What do we do?" Ron questioned.

"Hide!" Neville, Harry and Hermione said in unison as they scrambled to the opposite side of the carriage out of sight.

They could still hear the people's voices from the other side.

"Mom, I can't find my monster book! I thought I left it out here!" exclaimed the little boy obviously worried.

"Benny, I gave it to your father to hold for you when we get to the Quidditch game." the woman replied to the boy.

The little girl sniffled.

"Mommy, you're not _-hic- _listening to me!" she whined.

"I _am_, Lizzy, I am." her mother soothed her upset daughter while getting into the carriage.

"_Hey guys get on the foot rail."_ Harry whispered motioning for his friends to stand on the foot rail so they could hitch a free ride. The curtains were drawn on the carriage windows so the people inside wouldn't be able to see them. Harry worked his way around to the front as there was not enough room on the rail for four.  He grimaced and seated himself on the threatening threstal.__

"I don't get why _you're _crying. _You're _the one who bit that kid not the other way around, stupid crybaby." the boy said to his sister.

"Benjamin, what have I told you about calling your sister names?" 

"...don't do it to her face?" 

"That was your brother who said that."

"Well _sor-ry_! But she _is_ a crybaby! All she does is whine and you and Dad get her everything..."

"They do _-hic- _not!" the girl said with her tears stating up yet again.

"Do too!"

"Do not!

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!" the boy repeated.

"Do _too_!" the little girl countered. When she realized what she said she began wailing.

"I told ya mom."

"Benjamin Leonard Potter, you stop teasing your sister this instant or I'll make you stay in your room when everyone else is watching the Quidditch game!" the boy's mother threatened sternly.

The whole carriage was silent as everybody outside stared at Harry.

_"Potter?" _Neville mouthed to Harry who leaned on the Threstal apparently dumbstruck. 

Harry just shrugged.

"I _always _get blamed for everything..." Benjamin moped to himself.

After that the ride to Hogwarts was pretty silent. When they reached the grounds they decided this was a choice time to get off, this way avoiding confrontation from the woman and her children. Neville, Ron, and Hermione let go of the carriage and tumbled to the ground easily. Harry on the other hand had quite a difficult time removing himself from the threstal's back but he eventually got off and rolled next to Ron's feet.

"So where do we go from here?" Neville questioned pulling some grass out of his hair.

"To Lupin's office." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Do you really think he would be there? Didn't you here that woman? _Everyone's _at that Quidditch game." Ron said dusting himself off.

"Well fine, we'll go to the Quidditch pitch." Hermione said walking towards the crowded stadium.

She paused and stared back at Harry who was looking at the woman and the two children get out of the carriage at a distance.  She went over to him and gave him a hand.

"Are you coming?" Hermione questioned offering a smile. 

Harry looked up in a daze and seized her hand.

"Why, of course." he said as they walked off.

"Okay guys, everyone remember the drills at practice?" Sebastian said hastily buffing his Thunderbolt 150 broomstick. 

Everyone in the Gryffindor locker rooms stared at him giving his broom a fourth coat. Sebastian was always nervous before a Quidditch game but his condition seemed to worsen now that he was captain.

"No, after drilling at practice 1000 times I don't think it's sunken into our thick heads." Riley said sarcastically with a sly grin.

Archie stopped lacing up his boots and let out a heavy sigh.

"I thought I was the only one!" Archie said extremely relieved.

At this Sebastian squealed like a little girl and started pacing around the locker room.

"What're we gonna do? I can't let you ruin this for me Longbottom; this is my moment, my miracle! What would Lana do if she found out I let you screw up the Gryffindor winning streak?" Sebastian said speedily in one long breath.

"Lana's in France now, I doubt she gives a fiddler's fart about _what_ we do now..." Shane Weiss, the second beater, muttered with a grin.

"Fiddler's fart? Where'd you hear that one?" Alexia asked flashing her good friend and fellow fifth year a grin identical to his own. Shane glanced over his shoulder while blushing madly and shrugged. Everyone on the team seemed to notice that Alexia had that effect on him, everyone except _her_ that is.

"Snap out of it, Seb!" Riley said grabbing Sebastian by both of his cheeks. "You're gonna do fine, we're gonna do fine, and we'll win." Riley said smashing Sebastian's cheeks together so his lips puckered out. 

"..." Sebastian remained silent.

"Got it?" Riley asked not releasing his cheeks.

"Ghod eht." Sebastian sputtered.

"Good." Riley said placing a friendly peck on his slightly sweaty forehead. Riley had always been a touchy feely friend ever since Sebastian and Archie met her in first year. Over the years they got used to the random overfriendly hugs and such she gave them.

Alexia decided to interrupt the moment when she saw Archie sending Sebastian evil looks from across the room.

"Err... guys? I think we better jet. Five minutes until game time." Alexia said checking the clock on the wall.

"Now Lexi, be sure to do your wrist stretches. I wouldn't know what to do if my prize seeker suddenly fell off her broom with a wrist cramp..." Sebastian said walking next to her while massaging her thin wrist.

"Oh no, here we go with the overprotective big brother mode..." Juny Creevy, the third year keeper. Juny's real name was Colin Creevy Jr. but everyone called him that for short. Juny was considered to be the 'baby' of the team because he happened to be the youngest and whiniest teammate.

"Shut it, brat."  Archie said automatically as he did _every time _Juny said something.

"Why are you _always_ on my case, Longbottom?" Juny asked scrunching up his face in annoyance as he stabbed the dirt with his broom handle.

"Now boys, do we really have to have this conversation for the millionth time this year?" Riley questioned, lagging behind so she could stand between the two. Riley always seemed to be the voice of reason and peacemaker of the group.

The whole team halted their march as they stood in front of the scarlet and gold curtain that blocked their view from the Quidditch Pitch, which was already roaring with cheers and clapping. Over all the scattered noise the team heard Sean Finnegan, the sixth year commentator making a few wisecracks about the team as they zoomed around the air space on their new Cyclone broomsticks, courtesy of Mr. Weasley who had a daughter on the team. Upon hearing the whooshing of the Slytherin team Sebastian's hand automatically reached up to the handle of his older version, the Thunderbolt 150 which he started stroking self consciously. Archie noticed this notion and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Cap, don't worry about them and their fancy shcmancy brooms, you got yourself a classic there!" Samantha Foster, the team's short fourth year chaser reassured Sebastian, slugging him lightly in the arm.

"I've been asking my dad for a Cyclone for _ages_! I can't believe this, now they're gonna beat me on my dream broom!" Sebastian retorted.

Juny snorted momentarily before being slugged in the left arm by Archie.  He took that as a warning and glared at his feet. Alexia just laughed.

"You expect _dad_ to get rid of a 'perfectly good' broom when he's been flying around on that _ancient_ Firebolt for ages?" Alexia said giggling slightly.

"It was worth a shot, wasn't it?" Sebastian questioned irritably mounting himself on his broomstick as the curtains opened. Brilliant sunlight flooded the damp hallway and the cheering from the stadium multiplied as the Gryffindor team zoomed out on their fairly good brooms.

"Well, here goes nothing." Sebastian murmured before following the suit.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville trudged in a single file line to the stadium in silence.  Harry's brows furrowed over his now forest green eyes as he thought about the people they had previously come in contact with. 

_'She said Benjamin _Potter_. Can they be related to me?' _ Harry's thought echoed into his head.

_'Oh yeah, like you happen to be the only Potter at Hogwarts...' _Another voice echoed.

_'I suppose you're right...' _the first voice commented lightly.

_'Of course I'm right, stooge. Ha...like _you _would ever have _kids_...' _

_'Hey, what's that s'pose to mean?'_

_'Hmm? Oh, nothing, nothing, it's just that...I suspect Voldemort would've finished you off quite some time ago...'_

_'HEY!'_

_'It's true! I mean, come on, seriously, did you really expect _you _to defeat the dark lord?'_

_'Well...yes actually.'_

_'There's a simple explanation for that: You're delusional.'_

_'Hey!...Shut up...'_

_'Oh great come back...keep wheelin' those at Voldemort and he'll be history in no time...'_

_'Don't make me come over there!'_

_'Oh what do you plan to do-?'_

"Will you guys please shut up? I'm getting a headache!" Harry exclaimed out loud as they reached the gates to the Quidditch Pitch. All his friends turned around in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"Err...we didn't say anything Harry." Hermione said slowly as if Harry we're about to attack.

"Oh, not you guys! These guys in my hea- never mind..." Harry muttered realizing his friends may think the tabloids were right in questioning his sanity. Telling them that two guys in his head we're arguing over him may have done just that he figured.

"...Right then. Should we go up to the Gryffindor seats?" Neville questioned sensing Harry's gratefulness that he had changed the subject.

"Of course!" Ron said taking the lead again.  He seemed to get joy out of not being led around by Harry like some kind of sidekick for once.

"NO!" Hermione cried out making all of them jump from surprise.

"What _now_?" Ron questioned obviously annoyed.

"What if someone recognizes us? It could mess up the whole...the whole-" Hermione struggled to remember what McGonagall had told her in her third year when she had received the time turner that ended up saving Sirius Black's life.

"-Space/Time Continuum?" Harry suggested while getting a better look at the people cheering their heads off in the stands.

"That's it! How did _you _know that, Harry?" Hermione questioned, clearly astounded that that Harry would attain such knowledge of time travel.

"I umm...heard it on this movie Dudley was watching. You ever seen it? It has like this old scientist guy with wild white hair and this kid...Marky? Martin...?" Harry thought hard to remember.

"Marty?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that's him." Harry confirmed snapping his fingers.

"Oh..._Back to the Future. _Of course..." 

"Urgh...stupid muggle films..." Ron muttered under his breath slightly jealous that _he _had not had something to contribute to the conversation and quite peeved that Hermione had found a way to damper his plan of getting close-up seats at the game. "Like anyone would stop us and say 'Hmm...You four look exactly like four kids who went here twenty three years ago!'" Ron said sarcastically.

"Well Ron it just may be a little more complicated than that!" Hermione spat out.

"Why is _everything _so complicated with you?" Ron questioned stepping closer to Hermione, his quick temper surfacing.

"She's a _girl_, it's her job." Harry remarked with a grin.

Hermione's head snapped in his direction. 

"Why do you _always_ have to take his side?" she asked glaring at Harry.

Harry looked shocked and shook his head profusely. "I wasn't-."

"Because he knows I'm right!" Ron shouted, coming to the aid of his friend.

"Like the time in first year when you said Snape stole the Sorcerer's stone?" Hermione questioned agitated.

"Oh, that _one _time!"

"Or the second year when you said Malfoy opened the chamber of secrets?"

"Hey, you-."

"Or the time-."

"Hey, here they come!" Neville exclaimed gleefully dragging his bickering comrades away from each other and towards the Quidditch Pitch where the announcer was announcing the Slytherin team.

Hermione and Ron joined Harry and Neville's side and watched wordlessly as a group of burly and dangerous looking Slytherins zoomed out on their brooms followed by two petite girls with identical determined looks on their faces.  

_Yes and here comes the Slytherin team...'bout time they got their sorry asses out here-." _The blonde curly haired commentator mumbled into the microphone before being smacked on the head by the same Curly haired woman with the two kids that had gotten in the carriage earlier.

_"Professor they've been delaying the game!" _he defended his comment. _"Anyway...here we got Matthew Caddington and Claudius Shepard as beaters, Eric Goyle, Captain Aphrodisia Malfoy, and Derrick Bulstrode as Chasers- ooh, quite the team that trio is..."_ the commentator added as a sarcastic after note as the Professor left the commentator box to join the other Professors. __

Neville looked to his friends stunned.

"Did he say _Goyle_ and _Malfoy_?!" he questioned over the scattered cheers and boos that the team was receiving.

"Looks like it..." Hermione said positioning too the dainty girl with platinum blonde hair who was flying with her pointed nose so high in the air Harry wondered how she was directing the broom without crashing blindly into something.

_"Xavier Malfoy as seeker, Sheesh, did we really need _two_ Malfoys on a team I mean _one_ in the _school _is enough..." _the commentator continued as a younger looking boy who shared the same features as his older sister came out sneering maliciously at the commentator who just jeered back. _"I mean come on, we all know if Potter hadn't had _his_ sister on the Gryffindor team there would be no way Malfoy ,the boy one that is, could've ever seen the Quidditch Pitch-no Professor, I can see you marking off my extra curricular points all the way over here, I was just kidding!" _

"How many different Potters_ are _there at this place?" Neville asked somewhat jokingly.

"Forget Potters, how many _Malfoys_?" Ron questioned cringing at the name.

_"And last but not least-well actually-never mind, Francis Weasley the keeper, we _all _know how _she _got her position on the team..." _he muttered motioning with his arms at his side and thrusting his hips suggestively. _"Yes, brooms- Ha! I bet you thought you had me there huh Professor?-Thanks to Mr. Weasley, Francis's dad, the Slytherin team now get to sport something else besides the side effects of steroids on the field-another joke Professor calm down..."_

_"Weasley?! _A_ Slytherin?! _What kind of sick twisted world is this?!" Ron exclaimed clutching his flaming hair frantically jumping up as if something had bit him.

"Now do you see why we couldn't sit in the stands" Hermione mumbled with a small grin.

Ron scowled in her direction.

"No I don't! But I see exactly why we are going to the stands!" Ron said yanking her and Neville by the wrists and guided them up the stairs leading to the Gryffindor tower followed by Harry.

Suddenly there was an ocean of wild applause and whooping as the Gryffindor team poured onto the field.

"Some things never change..." Harry mumbled with a slight grin.

_"Here they come, the Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryffindors!" _the commentator roared enthusiastically. _"Now here's a real team that'll show those Slytherins how it's done-Professor I can read lips and I am _not _being bias!-Here we have Colin "Juny" Creevy, team keeper, taking the lead, followed by Samantha Foster, one of our peppy chasers-whoo! Somebody get that kid a valium!" _Sean joked as Samantha flew into barrels and did various flying stunts on her broom as Gryffindor cheered on. _"No, I'm not promoting the use of drugs Professor; don't look so surprised I told you I can read lips! Anyway, following Samantha in the lineup is Riley Andrews, another on of our chasers, and may I say one of the hottest- whoa, Archmiester calm down, it was a joke! Well...not really, ladies and gentlemen Archie Longbottom, one of our dynamic beaters! Shane's on his tail there folks, our second beater, and here comes 'Sexy Lexi' Potter-Oh, Professor P, not you too! I was just jokin'! That woman's had a bad influence on you!-as I was saying our champion seeker, all rounded up by Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaaaannn Potter folks, chaser and our new captain after Lana Boot hightailed off to Beaubatons..."_

"Daddy, I can't see nothin'!" the eager four year old squealed reaching for her father to lift her on his lap.

"You can't see _anything_, Lizzy. Don't make your mom have to chew your head off just because you use double negatives..." a thirty-nine year old Harry Potter replied smirking as he complied to his youngest daughter's wishes by hoisting her up on his lap. She squealed with giddiness as she tangled her tiny fingers through her father's unruly, slightly graying hair. Benjamin, her older brother that was seated to the right side of his father sighed and rolled his eyes before burying his nose in his thick book yet again. 

"I would _not _chew her head off! Honestly Harry, the things you tell her..." Harry's wife Hermione Granger, now Potter, muttered crossing her arms.

"You know I'm just joking..." Harry retorted making playful chewing motions at his daughter as she hid herself in his scarlet robes.

"You sound worst than that Sean Finnegan over there..." Hermione said slipping her husband a sly grin while nodding to the commentator's box where Sean was complaining about the Slytherin team's showy appearance.

"Phoenix are bein' naughty momma." Lizzy chirped in her high pitched voice.

"Phoenix _is _being naughty dummy." Ben snapped. 

"Honestly, commentators these days...he may even give Lee Jordan a run for his money." Harry said darting his eyes to the bottom of the pitch to where all the players were flocking.

"What would a Quidditch Game be without a commentary?" Headmaster Remus Lupin questioned chuckling slightly as Lizzy slid over from her father's lap to his.

"People playing with their balls." Benjamin answered lifting his head from his book for the second time, grinning at his little pun.

"_Ben_!" Hermione chided as Lupin and Harry gave a hearty laugh.

"Stop encouraging him! Oh, Benny, you sound more like Phoenix every day..." Hermione muttered referring to her eleven year old son who could be seen bobbing around the commentator box with Sean Finnegan adding in his own two cents to the commentary as his twin Fiona giggled madly from the next stand.

"Oh, he's just poking fun..." Remus reassured her patting her leg softly.

"Daddy, it's_ Snake_!" Lizzy jumped up on Remus's leg pointing at the center of the stadium where Professor Severus Snape stood with the case containing the Quidditch equipment.

"Snape, Darling, the bad man's name is Snape." Harry corrected excepting a chunk of chocolate that Remus had offered him.

"It's _Professor _Snape." Hermione corrected both of them.

"There goes that speech problem again..." Benjamin said to himself.

"Alright then, I want a nice clean game here! No more monkey shines like the last one, you here? Anyone who disobeys will have me to answer to." Snape said eyeing the Gryffindors bitterly. "Teams shake hands!" he demanded.

Both teams hesitated for a while but eventually met in the middle of the field to shake hands with the opposing team much to both team's dismay. Samantha, Juny, and Archie shook hands extremely briefly with Francis Weasley, Eric Goyle and Claudius Sheppard all yanking their hands away after one moment as if afraid to catch something. Riley, Shane and Alexia each shook hands with Matthew Caddington, Derrick Bulstrode, and Xavier Malfoy. Their handshakes looked more like they were each trying to squeeze the life out of their opponents. Alexia shuddered as Xavier yanked her hand to pull her closer to him and hissed into her ear with his soft icy voice,

_"Get ready to loose more than you're worth...Potter." _he said in a low tone so close that his tongue was nearly touching her ear. Alexia pushed him away as if she had been electrocuted.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" she questioned glaring at him coldly.

He grinned back at her slyly as he ran a hand over his long flaxen hair. "Wouldn't you like to know." he started to get on his broom but noticed Shane glaring at him as well.

"What the hell are you staring at, Mudblood?" he hissed in his Malfoy-like manner making Shane's eyes dart around nervously. From a short distance away Sebastian extended his hand nervously into the surprisingly warm grasp of Aphrodisia Malfoy who bored into his emerald eyes in an eerily disturbing yet soothing way.  

"You better tell your sister to watch it, Potter. Xavier could be dangerous if he wants." she said barely moving her lips and not breaking the handshake.

"What? Oh that. She can handle him..." Sebastian said blushing violently under the pressure of the flip flops his stomach was performing. He didn't know why he always behaved like this when Malfoy came around.  He just knew it bothered the hell out of him that he couldn't return the icy scowl, spit out a few insults at her and her group of Slytherin friends, and then be on his way to his way like all the other Gryffindors did.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" she stated more than questioned, not breaking the handshake.

"You don't sound too surprised." 

"Oh please." she sighed coming in closer to his face so that their noses were almost touching. "The Gryffindor bravery doesn't come as much of a shock to me anymore...the stupidity either..." When she let go of the grip Sebastian was sure his face was on fire. He watched her mount her broom across from him and ran a jittery hand through his tasseled brown hair.

"Aphrodisia, good luck." he breathed as she stared him down once again.

"I return the word, Potter. You're the one who'll need it." she added with her trademark smirk.

Snape waited until Sebastian bashfully waddled back to his broom to release the quaffle, bludgers and the golden snitch and then the game got into full gear.

Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione's eyes darted in all directions following the Quidditch game. They had made there way up to the front past all of the roaring Gryffindor fans behind them. Harry thought he had spotted the snitch for a split second buzzing around the Professor's seats. He looked eagerly to spot it again in that area but his eyes caught a much more interesting sight. His emerald eyes locked with an identical pair belonging to a Professor who seemed to be staring right back at him.  

**AN- There's the first chapter. I was hoping to get a whole bunch more done before I get sidetracked by *dun dun dunnn...* _school..._ Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Please! **


	3. A Brawl on the Field

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize.**

It was about an hour into the game already and the Slytherins were killing the Gryffindors. Alexia soared over the entire stadium scanning around desperately for the snitch. She wanted to find it so she could end this game and everybody's misery _quickly_. She watched on as the Slytherin chasers bullied the Gryffindors, knocking them around mercilessly. Suddenly a voice broke through her thoughts. 

"Alexia, watch _out!"_ Riley screamed from her position near the posts. 

"Wha-?" Alexia was cut off by a bludger whirring pasts dangerously close to her left ear. If she hadn't turned around to see who was screaming her head would've been knocked off.

Shane zoomed next to her on his Firebolt 600 and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that..." He muttered over the cheering crowds.

"Please save the apologies for later, when I'm not-" another bludger sailed over her head, made a boomerang turn, and continued to her again. "-Being chased by a bludger that out-"

The bludger made a swing on the tip of her broom.

"Oh, will you knock this thing out already?!" She screamed at Shane. Shane looked alarmed and followed the bludger in circles around Alexia, blocking her view from the sight of the elusive golden snitch.

"I-I think i-i-it's rigged or something!" Shane replied, still swingy madly at the bludger with his bat.

Xavier Malfoy tailed them laughing for a while, not even bothering to look for the snitch. Even though the score of the game was Slytherin: 120 and Gryffindor: 50 they still had a chance of winning but not with their seeker distracted by a bludger.

"Alright there, Potter?" Xavier shouted ahead, still in mid-giggle.  Alexia simply turned back and scowled at Xavier before going into a twirling nosedive to avoid the bludger and her bumbling friend. Her risky stunt had no avail, as the bludger simply followed her, whizzing behind her back on a hot pursuit. Xavier's robust laughter came tailing up to her too as he flew close to her side.

"Go _away_, Malfoy I don't see any snitch here!" she shouted, making a sharp turn. Malfoy, who was on a broom that was newer and much sleeker, copied the turn with ease.

"Oh, really? I see a much _golden_ opportunity here, Potter." he replied, flying next to her at ease. He slid his hands behind his head and let out a wailing yawn as if to demonstrate his comfort.

"Would you just-" She was cut off yet again by the wayward bludger streaming in front of her face, surprising her. _"Shane!"_ she snarled, looking for her friend who was supposed to be protecting the team from the bludgers. 

"I was afraid to swing at it because it might've hit you in the face..." Shane mumbled, looking away from them. Xavier simply smirked as he yanked the bat out of Shane's hand.

"Hey, give it back!" Shane demanded fiercely. He glanced around the field to see if Alexia was looking which he was. He turned to face Xavier again, blushing from anger and embarrassment. 

"Quiet Goldie Locks and let me show you how it's done!" Xavier hollered over the cheers that sounded as they flew by the Slytherin seats where all the spectators were howling from laughter at the treatment the Slytherin team was giving the Gryffindors.

Xavier raised one of his legs to balance on the broomstick followed shortly by the other. Once on his knees he propped himself up so that he was at a standing position which is not so dangerous considering the fact that they were only about ten feet in the air. He balanced on top of the broom as if was a simple as standing on top of a surf board.  Alexia could have swore she heard Sane chanting _'fall, fall, fall...' _under his breath as Xavier turned back at them and smirked boastfully.

"Come on bludger, take a whack at me!" He hollered to the bludger which wasn't very far ahead at them. As if it heard him it made a U-turn and came speeding for his face.

"Yeah, take a whack at his sorry ass..." Shane whispered to himself, unaware that he was thinking out loud.

The bludger was about a inch or two away from his face when Xavier took a mighty swing and blasted the bludger all the way to the other side of the field, far pasts the goal posts that we're being guarded by Francis. A wave of applause and cheers erupted from the Slytherins even though they didn't realize he had just defended a Gryffindor player. He plopped back down on the broom handle and turned to give yet another haughty smirk the Alexia.

"Never leave a _mudblood _to do a wizard's job, Potter. Why don't you send me an owl once you're sick of having Goldilocks here, around?" he said in the most suave voice he could muster, tossing the bat back at Shane off handedly. Shane almost dropped the bat but regained his composure and continued to glare t Malfoy.

"Eat me, you asswipe!" Alexia growled, still surveying the perimeter for any sign of the snitch. Riley had just scored 20 points for Gryffindor but they still wouldn't have a chance at winning if she couldn't find the snitch.

"With utmost _pleasure_." he said with a suggestive grin growing across his pale face.

"That's _it!_" Shane growled in a furious manner. He threw down his bat and charged his broom into Malfoy's with so much force it almost knocked him off of his broom. He took grab of his arms and tried to wrestle him off of his broom. Malfoy was shocked by the sudden outburst at first but responded quickly after a while by bending back Shane's arm forcefully and yanking his hair hard in the opposite direction. They continued to strain and wrestle on their brooms forgetting about the Quidditch game that was supposedly going on.

"What are you _doing_, Weiss?" Sebastian shouted from above them. His brief distraction was enough for Aphrodisia Malfoy to come up behind him and swipe the quaffle from his tight grip.

"Just ignore him, Shane!" Alexia pleaded, flying a bit higher as to not get caught in the path of the conflict.

"You better listen up Blondie, I don't wanna have to _hurt_ you in front of your little _girlfriend_!" Malfoy screamed in Shane's ear, making him blush with anger as he sent Malfoy and himself off the brooms and hurtling towards the snow on the ground.

"Oh great..." Sebastian muttered, looking down for a closer inspection of the crash. Shane was on top of Malfoy swinging wildly with all his might as Malfoy managed to block most of the attacks and knocked him in his nose. Archie zoomed down to the floor followed by Samantha and Juny who tried to work Shane off of Malfoy. Soon their efforts were interrupted when Matthew Caddington and Claudius Shepard hit the ground running towards them, swinging and grabbing for the Gryffindor teammates, starting a riot. 

"Tough luck Potter," a cold voice said behind him. 

  
Sebastian turned to see Aphrodisia, still clutching the quaffle she had recently stole from him. Sebastian stomach made a funny twirling motion as he unconsciously dipped the nose of his broom farther down.

"Your first game as captain and it looks like half of your team will be suspended from Quidditch." she replied giving him a smirk. Sebastian tried to read her expression but he couldn't quite get it clear. It seemed to be a mix of boastfulness, warmth, and pity, but he was sure he was just imagining the last two emotions.

"What about your team?" he asked trying to sound angry, but just coming off as a whiny five year old trying to shift the blame on someone else for stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "I bet your father will take good care of _them_." he sneered, referring to Draco Malfoy, Aphrodisia's father. Though he wasn't a school governor, like his father he could have much influence on what the school board did.

"No, he has more _important _things to think about. Knowing what a big auror your father used to be I thought you would know _that_..." she muttered, her smirk unwavering.

Sebastian sat speechless, staring at her. Everyone knew that some families we're still holding grudges against muggles and his father even after the war had ended. There had been some random murders here and there when his father was an auror but nothing too serious. But lately there had been talk about a new wizard posing as the new Dark Lord, trying to gather followers to try to complete what Voldemort had failed at. Many speculated that this wizard was Draco Malfoy but the Ministry of Magic and the aurors had found nothing to prove it, yet.

_"Aphrodisia!" _a voice shouted, interrupting their conversation.

Sebastian looked to his left at the goal posts to see where the voice was coming from. It was none other than Francis Weasley, Archie's cousin and another one of the sixth year Gryffindor's arch enemies. Francis could always be seen tailing Aphrodisia wherever she went. She was more of an annoying attacker that liked to heckle and beset Gryffindors left and right, unlike Aphrodisia who didn't like to waste her time bothering other Gryffindors besides the common snide comment Sebastian and his friends.

_"_Aphrodisia, tell that bonehead brother of yours to get off f his ass and get that snitch!" she raged pointing at Alexia who was already hot on the snitch's trail.

"Seems like he's a little occupied right now...oh well, he needs a decent ass kicking for once in a while ad it looks like the Gryffindor munchkin's got him in a headlock..." Aphrodisia said grinning at the scene. More of the Slytherin's had joined the fight and fists were flying everywhere. Samantha struggled to keep Malfoy in a headlock as Eric Goyle wrapped his beefy hands around her petite waist trying to hoist her off of her heels. Riley stood at the sidelines rubbing her temples as if she had a headache as she kept a strong hold on Archie's collar to keep him from lashing out on some Slytherins who were ganging up on Shane. Professor Snape, followed by Professor Sprout and Farley, the new groundskeeper rushed out onto the field to try to break up the ruckus.

"This isn't _funny_!" Francis wailed, staring heatedly at Sebastian as if it was his entire fault that Aphrodisia was taking the situation so calmly.

"Actually it is." Sebastian said out loud, unconsciously. Aphrodisia turned to him and flicked her platinum blonde hair teasingly.

"It is, isn't it?" she replied, giving him the same rogue smirk from before.

"Who asked you _Potty's little boy?_" Francis questioned with a screwed up expression on her face.

"You might as well go for it..." Aphrodisia whispered exasperatedly out of Francis's hearing range, rolling her eyes skywards. She loosened her grip visibly on the quaffle

"What-?" Sebastian asked, genuinely surprised. 

"Go ahead, this is probably gonna be your last time playing Quidditch in a while anyway, and this way...you can tell everyone that you didn't screw up your first game as captain..." she finished sarcastically, giving him a more icier smirk.

Sebastian looked from her, to the quaffle, and back at her again before cautiously taking the quaffle from her loose grip. When Aphrodisia didn't try to retrieve it Francis stared at them bewildered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! My father didn't by these brooms so you brother could throw the game away on some useless asshole like _Potty_!" she snarled viciously.

"You talk _a lot _for someone's who supposed to be concentrating on defending the goal posts!" Sebastian said irritably. He tossed the quaffle to her right, catching her off guard. Francis fumbled with her broom for a moment and missed the chance to block the quaffle. The scoreboards chimed and ten points was added under Gryffindor.

"Ten points for Gryffindor..." Sebastian said, trying to sound boastful and not grateful to Aphrodisia.

"And One hundred and fifty more on the way..." Aphrodisia said boredly, pointing at Alexia who was closing in on the snitch over by the Gryffindor's seats. Sebastian followed her finger and grinned broadly when he saw her.

"Go, Lexi, Go!" he cheered her on.

"Harry, you all right?" Neville questioned, tapping his shoulder.

Harry jumped with surprise as Neville dragged him away from his thoughts. He wondered if that professor he was just holding that staring contest with was really who he thought it was.

"Oh...yeah, what's the score?" Harry questioned, turning his attention back to the game. He was shocked to see that there were only four players left in the air and that the rest were all brawling there lives away on the grass.

"What happened?!" he gasped out loud.

"Were you zoned out for _that_ long? That Malfoy kid got knocked off his broom by one of the Gryffindor beaters." Hermione said from the side of him.

"She's almost got the snitch!" Neville exclaimed bouncing up and down excitedly like Christmas had come early.

"Who?" Harry asked, scanning the field. His eyes rested upon Alexia as she swooped around the goalposts gracefully on hot pursuit of the snitch. She began to extend her arm towards it, scrunching up her face in determination and concentration. Alexia flexed her fingers and in the blink of an eye she had plucked the snitch out of midair.

The students around them exploded into cheers and whoops for joy as Alexia flew around the field triumphantly holding up the snitch. The fight on the floor seemed to stop momentarily as all the players on the Slytherin team wiped their bloody noses and black eyes and started grumbling angrily at the youngest Malfoy while the Gryffindors seemed to ignore their aching injuries and cheered merrily, slapping both Alexia and Sebastian, their newfound captain on the back with pride as they reached the floor.

"Wow, Harry that really _must _be your daughter. She handles the snitch as good as you!" Neville chirped, rubbing his hands fiercely to gain some heat.

Harry's head snapped to his direction as he stared at Neville as if he hadn't completely understood everything he said. Neville blushed and looked sheepish.

"I mean she handles the snitch _almost _as good as you, buddy." Neville added as Hermione giggled slightly.

"Yeah, unlike _my _relative right there. She plays almost as bad as _I _do..." Ron muttered sulkily.

"Err...guys? We better head down to Lupin's office now. I have a _feeling _it's gonna be full later..." Hermione said, dragging her friends by the sleeve.

Harry took one more look at the green eyed professor who was already down in the field holding a lively conversation with the Gryffindor team captain as the little girl they saw earlier bounced up and down excitedly. Headmaster Lupin was nowhere in sight.

"Hurry up Harry, before we freeze to death in this snow..." Ron muttered halfway down the stairs.

"Did anybody find my tooth?" Shane muttered to his teammates in the s he sat up in the hospital bed Madame Promfrey had ushered him to. Everybody glanced at him momentarily and shrugged.

"Here!" Benjamin said with his face flushed from the cold so you could tell he just came from searching outside. He offered an off-white chunk that was partially covered in blood. Shane plucked it from his hand with his good arm and popped it back into his mouth. After swishing it around momentarily he took it out again and handed it back to Ben.

"Not mine, Benny." 

"...Eww..." everybody chorused in unison, cringing.

_"Don't move your tongues! And I told you I have a potion to make teeth grow back!" _Madame Promfrey commanded, poking her frazzled looking head out of her office.

"Yes _Mm'am!" _Everybody said in unison, rolling their eyes.

"We don't need thermometers _anyway_..." Archie muttered, throwing his covers back so he could get out of bed.

"I'll keep looking." Benjamin said before scampering away towards the double doors of the hospital wing.

"Oh, no you won't, I don't want you touching anything with blood on it Benjamin!" his mother scolded.

"Yeah Benny, there's Slytherin blood around here-" Phoenix started before getting a reprimanding look from his mother.

"-And you might have to get a tetanus shot if any gets on you..." Fiona finished for her twin, grinning.

"Or worse, rabies." Harry Potter muttered so his wife wouldn't hear.

"Better watch out Professor P..." Samantha mouthed, pointing at the raging woman.

"I've been dealing with this for over twenty-eight years..." Harry whispered back, shaking his head.

"What got into you Shane? I expected more from you!" the bushy haired professor said making Shane shift uneasily.

"Oh, come_ on _Professor Potter, he was _provoked!_" Juny wailed, crossing his arms. 

"Yeah, I can't believe you would attack your own house and duck points from us when those damn-"

"Watch your mouth Sebastian!"

"-Sorry Mom-"

"_Professor."_ she corrected sternly.

"_Whatever! _Those Slytherins are running scott free!" Sebastian finished heatedly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"For your information, those _Slytherins _are in Headmaster Lupin's office at this very moment receiving their punishment." Hermione finished.

"Who are you taking more points from, then?" Archie questioned.

"Shane started it, I have no choice. It would seem like favoritism if I did differently." Hermione said sighing deeply.

"Favoritism?! _Favoritism?_" Samantha screeched looking scandalized.

_"No screaming in the hospital wing!" _Madame Promfrey warned from the other room.

"Yes Mm'am..."

"It isn't favoritism because he was _provoked_, remember?" Harry said with a grin etched on his face.

Hermione glared at him lightly and then softened her eyes to the students.

"What did he say that was _so_ terrible, Shane?"

Shane looked up surprised at the sudden address from hi Professor.

"Well...he-Lexi...err..." Shane mumbled, blushing madly and shifting feet nervously.

"What Shane means to say is, Malfoy was being a real ass as _usual_ and said some crap to me and him that was really..._rude._" Alexia completed for him. Her emerald eyes blazed with the anger towards Malfoy she suppressed.

"Yeah, that." Shane confirmed.

"So basically, Malfoy did what he does _everyday _and you knocked him off of his broom? _Sheesh_, talk about anger management..." Juny mumbled.

"Shut _up_, Juny." Mostly everyone said in unison.

"Well, it's up to Professor Lupin then, kids..." Harry said, ruffling his hair unconsciously.

"Lexi, why don't you go down to his office and see if he's ready for you guys?" Hermione suggested.

"Why me?" Alexia whined slightly.

"Because it's if Malfoy wouldn't have been trying to impress _you _none of this would have happened." Juny said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I have to use the bathroom anyway..."she replied as she hopped off of Shane's bed and headed to the door. She slipped through the doorway just as Benjamin eased back in with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Bet you'd love to be _her_ wad oftoilet tissue, huh Shane?" Juny questioned, nudging Shane hard before getting smacked in the back of the head, hard.

"Eww...Guys are so _gross..."_ Riley mumbled.

"Can you go a _minute _without saying something annoying, stupid, or perverted?" Samantha questioned Juny, genuinely curious.

"Hmm...Let's see..." Juny said seriously. ".......boobies! Nope, I sure can't." 

"I knew it."

"Did you go to there to look for teeth?" Harry asked his son accusingly.

"...No?" Ben replied, not looking quite sure of his answer.

"Fine, don't come crying to me when you start foaming at the mouth and saying stupid things like 'I hate muggles'..." Harry muttered as he ruffled Ben's hair into a condition way different from its natural calm state.

"Shane, you need to get that brick named _Alexia _from up your ass before it gets you in more trouble..." Samantha whispered to her teammate.

Shane blushed deeply and turned to her.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." he muttered.

Samantha turned to the rest of her teammates and shook her head in a knowing way. 

_"Hey Shane." _Benjamin whispered.

"What?"

Benjamin held out a handful of teeth in all different shapes, sizes, and kinds, grinning.

"Any of _these_ yours?"

"You guys, I have to go." Neville whimpered as they clambered through the seventh floor corridors, on their way to see Lupin.

"Go where?" Ron questioned curiously.

"_Go._" Neville said urgently.

"Oh, Neville." Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"How could you have to pee at a time like this?" Ron wondered angrily.

"We had all those butterbeers earlier..."

"Hurry and go down to the fourth floor again then." Harry said sitting down against a wall. "We'll wait."

"Don't make me go alone..."

"We might be seen if we _all _go and it's best not to separate anyway."

"Please?"

"Why can't you just use the bathroom on this floor?" Ron questioned slightly annoyed.

"There is no boy's bathroom on this floor!"

"Yes there is, it's just on the other side." Hermione confirmed.

"It'll throw us off track if we make detours...You'll have to wait until we see Lupin." Ron reminded them checking his watch

"I can't wait that long!" Neville said, jumping around anxiously.

"Fine, let's just _go_!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Oh thank you, thank you..." Neville said skipping ahead of them. He turned the corner and ducked into the first bathroom he saw.

"I thought you said the boys' bathroom was on the other side of this floor Herms." Harry pondered.

"The _boys' _bathroom is..." Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

"That's the girls' bathroom then?" Ron questioned with a light grin spreading over his face.

After a few moments they waited for Neville to come out.

"...You'd think he would've noticed some things missing on the wall..." Harry commented.

"Go in there Hermione, make sure he doesn't faint or something if he sees a girl." Ron said, clapping Hermione on the back.

"Leave it to me..." Hermione said, going in after Neville.

Alexia stood in her stall straightening her robes when she saw a pair of feet shuffle across the floor.  The feet went around the whole bathroom making distressed groaning noises until it finally settled on the stall next to hers.  There was a feeble scratching noise as the occupant of the next bathroom struggled with something.

"Why you-_argh-_hurry-STUPID ZIPPER!" the voice, which was clearly a male's voice screamed out in frustration. Finally there was a zipping noise followed shortly by a heavy tinkling sound.

_"Ahhh..."_ moaned the voice, full of relief. 

Alexia unlocked her door and stepped out cautiously, staring at the door. 

_"Is anybody there?"_ the voice squeaked out.

Before Alexia could answer the front door swung opened and in came a girl who she had never seen attending classes before. The girl looked to be about her age, maybe older, pretty much the same body type, petite, about the same height, and for some strange reason Alexia thought, she shared _a lot_ of her features like her face shape nose, she also had long curly locks that resembled Alexia's except for the color which was light brown when Alexia's was a much darker shade. 

"Neville if you haven't already noticed this is a girls'-" Hermione paused and stood frozen as she stared open mouthed at the girl that seemed to look just like her.

After a few moments of staring in silence at each other they both turned to Neville's stall where a whoosh of a toilet flushing sounded. Neville stumbled through the door and looked at the scene in front of him.

"Err...H-H-Hermione, you didn't have to c-c-come in after me, I'm ok-kay..." Neville stammered out, staring at the two girls cautiously.

Alexia gasped out and clutched the side of the bathroom stall door as she slid to the floor in a dead faint.

**AN- There goes the third chapter, was it just me or did this chapter seem short? Anyway, fourth coming up soon. I'm on a roll...=P Don't forget to review. (Much thanx to all you who reviewed earlier!)**


	4. Hello there Jamie, Harriet & Eduardo

**Disclaimer- I don't the present Harry Potter characters but La-De-Freakin'-Da because J.K. doesn't own most of the _future _characters! *saunters to the back of the room where I give in to fits of evil laughter***

"..."

"..."

"...."

"..."

The four companions stared on in nerve wracking silence at the pale girl that was sprawled on the bathroom's slightly damp, checkered floor only minuets earlier. Neville, seemingly the most naive of the group looked on in awe as he couldn't get over the fact that the kid, earlier established as _Harry's _kid, resembled _Hermione _in so many ways hen her emerald eyes were shut. He extended his wand cautiously as if she were to spring up and attack any second and gently nudged the side of her paled face and drew back his extended arm quickly, forcing her to shift slightly. Just as he was about to repeat this notion Harry gripped his arm tightly and shook his head solemnly to his overly curious friend.

"_Stop _poking her face!" Hermione hissed sharply in a frantic tone. They, at least her and Neville had been spotted and apparently recognized and this was reason enough to panic in her book.

"Haven't you noticed? She's a striking image of-" Neville started not even bothering to raise his eyes from the girl's limp figure to Hermione's intent gaze. Harry cut him off before he made the situation even more uncomfortable or tense in Ron's case. Ron had slunk to the back of the bathroom and had taken to glaring at Harry with a certain amount of hatred blazing in his sapphire eyes. Harry didn't even have to turn around to face him to know he was shooting daggers at him. His _best_ friend'skid held a _striking _resemblance to _his _crush. Ron had a reason to be a little steamed, Harry decided as he attempted to ignore Ron's behavior.

"We _know _who she looks like Neville. Never mind that now, we have to figure out what to do with her..." Harry muttered seemingly to himself as he stroked his chin as he thought of possible ways to improve their poor situation.

"I'm sure her handsome, _rich _Daddy will rescue her in due time." Ron mocked nastily in the background, pronouncing rich in a way that made Harry want to slap him momentarily. Harry's eyes darted to Hermione and from the look she was giving off he decided she was thinking the same.

"You make it sound as if her father was_ Malfoy_, Ron." Neville pointed out with a slight grin suppressed on his flushed face. Apparently, he hadn't caught Ron's secret meaning of what he said _or _he didn't want to.

"Puh. Might as well be, now that we see what attracts the likes of _her_, money, lots of it." Ron brooded silently with a hint of self pity in his voice, jutting his chin toward Hermione.

"_Ron," _Harry growled in a warning tone to his peeved friend.

"Now Ron, that's no way to talk about this girl's mother _whoever _she might be." Neville said dismissively as he grabbed the girl by her shoulders and attempted to hoist her gently to her feet.

"Right Hermione?" Neville questioned. Hermione didn't respond though. She just kind of stared blankly at the girl with a face as pale as hers. Upon closer inspection Harry saw that she appeared to be vibrating a bit as if she was trembling, very un-Hermione like.

"You okay?" Harry questioned quietly as he nudged her side gently, awaking her from her trance.

"Wha-? Yeah. Fine..." she mumbled as she gave them a weak smile.

"Well, what should we do with her?" Harry questioned aloud, somewhat frantically.

"It's obvious, we leave her here! By the time she comes to we'll already be long gone out of this stupid future!" Ron announced as he made his way to the exit not even bothering to glance back at his friends as if they would automatically agree with his idea.

"No." Harry stated firmly.

"Something could happen to her!" Neville said in a concerned tone.

"Honestly, what harm could come her way lying on a bathroom floor?!"

"..."

"I rest my case." Ron replied to their silence testily as he grabbed for the bathroom door. 

"I'm not moving." Harry said in a voice barely above a whisper but he was sure Ron heard him because of the abrupt stop of footsteps. Ron spun around in his tracks and faced Harry with a scowl on his face that was usually saved solely for Malfoy and spat out,

"Fine. We all know you have a thing with brunettes!" was the last thing he screamed before slamming the door behind him, startling both Hermione and Neville.  

An uneasy silence flooded the room as the three friends sat motionless. Neville's eyes shifted around nervously as if he were having an inward conflict with himself whether to go after Ron or accompany his other friends. Hermione on the other hand had her eyes focused intently on Harry with a hint of pity in her cinnamon eyes.  

"Harry-" she started before being cut off.

"_I'll _go after him. Before he ends up in trouble..."

"...I wonder what Lupin could be doing to the Slytherins that would take so long..." Archie wondered aloud as he glared at the chess set in front of him as if he were willing it to move telepathically. He along with Lizzy was lounging on the floor of the hospital wing as the rest of the team minus Alexia.

"I win." Lizzy announced to him before he could make a move.

"What do you mean? I didn't even move yet!" Archie protested.

"I win!" she repeated again a bit louder.

Hermione glanced down at the chess board and noted the odd positions of the pieces. All the pawns were gathered on Archie's half of the board and the other pieces were arranged in various shapes like hearts and circles on Lizzy's side.

"That can't be chess. What's the name of that game?" Hermione questioned the two.

"It's called 'I win'."

"That explains it..." Benny muttered as he arranged his expanding tooth collection.

"Hey, I wanna play next!" Sebastian announced as his eyes darted around eagerly. He was always one for competition.

"Yay! I'm gonna win again!" Lizzy cheered herself aloud.

As Sebastian took Archie's position on the floor he began to arrange the pieces in any which way, his intentions obviously set on winning. 

"...You can't win a game _she_ made up, dummy." Benny pointed out before he slapped his oldest brother on the back of his head.

"Hey! You're just jealous 'cause you couldn't beat her either."

"I was winning; she just changed the rules again...."

"Hey guys-" Riley started as shifted off the stiff hospital bed. She moved about the hospital wing warily until she reached the door, all eyes following her. Riley poked her head out of the door and surveyed the drafty corridor before turning briskly towards them. "Alexia's been gone for a long time guys." she stated uneasily, obviously concerned for the younger girl.

"Yeah, I wonder what she's doing in that bathroom-" Juny started as he grinned slyly.

"_Don't_ you start." Archie warned him sharply before returning his full attention to Riley.

"Where do you think she could be?" Shane questioned pure concern evident in his quivering voice.

"Well, she's either lost her way and ended up in the steaming depths of some eastern jungle where she's now being sacrificed to a giant ape-" Samantha began jokingly, absentmindedly stroking her bruised arm as the others stared at her skeptically, or in Shane's case, terrified.

"_-Or, _she's been taken hostage by these four burly foreigners and is currently under some sleeping draught on the bathroom floor this very instant." Samantha finished logically, turning to Harry for approval as he was usually the only one who enjoyed her unpredictable tales. 

"…That makes sense." Harry replied, nodding silently in agreement.

"Exactly! And who in this room feels worthy enough to venture beyond to the abyss known as the girls' bathroom on a quest for our kidnapped duchess Alexia?" Samantha challenged darkly, getting to her feet and traveling towards the door.

"…Count me in." Benjamin quipped excitedly, dropping his teeth in a forgotten pile on the floor and trailing after Samantha.

"Er…Sorry Ben, I don't think you're allowed…you know the Er…little insignificant fact that you are indeed…a male. It is a _girls' _bathroom after all."  Sebastian reminded the eager child, not bothering to look up from the game he was getting brutally defeated at.

"I can _definitely_ fix that-" Ben started to say before Harry shooed him away from the door suddenly.

"No you _won't_." He said sternly, pondering suspiciously at what exactly had Ben planned to _fix_.

"Fine then, I'll settle for Riley in that case…" Samantha replied, rolling her eyes though there appeared to be a slight grin plastered on her face. 

"Oh darn, this was just starting to get good, too." Riley said sorely, motioning to Sebastian and Lizzy's board game which had now resulted in Lizzy tossing broken players in Sebastian's face. Her guess was he was loosing.

"Yes, yes, come on girls, let's go." Harry spoke up, urging the two out of the hospital wing before a certain strict nurse came out from her office and banish him for disturbing the patients…again.

"Dad!" Fiona called out, clearly surprised at her father's new intentions of joining the search party.

"Why what a regular _Peeping Tom_, you are, trying to sneak into the girls' bathroom, Professor. Why, I recall only a week ago a certain someone chewing _me_ out because I was generous on lending a helping hand in the girls' locker rooms. Any idea where that guy went?" Phoenix questioned smugly, nudging his father's side.

"Well-I-" Harry started to say, flustered, suddenly feeling heat rise up to his face. 

"Yes, a bit of a problem, he has. In fact, _I_ remember a certain _somebody_ too, only _this _somebody was simply determined to find a way up to the girls' dormitories without getting tossed off the stairs-" Hermione reminisced whimsically, drumming her fingers together in a docile manner, oblivious to the extreme discomfort of Harry, who's entire visible complexion had taken on an unhealthy cherry red glow.

"That's enough of that!" 

"Actually, that somebody ended up taking a sex change potion in his moment of desperation-"

"It was a moment of _genius_!" Harry protested firmly, choosing wisely to ignore the sniggers and giggles that were arising throughout the room.

"…Quite a sight it was to see this gangly girl throwing a fit once he _actually_ made it up the stairs because he realized he wasn't be able to _do_ anything in his girly _condition_-"

"Come on girls, its time to go, seems your Professor's getting senile in her old age, poor dear doesn't even remember it was _her_ who always managed to find a way into the my dormitory-" Harry muttered on his way out, towing Samantha and Riley along with him.

"Mom…" Benjamin questioned, getting his breath back from his fit of giggles. 

"Mmm?"

"Why do so many things made in the seventies have to do with being a transvestite?" He inquired, innocently enough.

"…Excuse me? What do you mean _made_ in the seventies?"

"…Well…if Dad was born July 31st, 1980…wouldn't it mean that Grandma and Grandpa Er…during '79?"

"…Benny, remember that time you ruined the upcoming Christmas for yourself and your little sister when you concluded St. Nicholas didn't exist?" Archie asked him after a while.

"…Yeah…that was two days ago. And she said my _brain_ was calculating too fast for my eight-year-old _mind_."

"Exactly." 

"What do you mean-?"

"_Exactly," _Archie stated again, with an unshakable tone of finality. "Besides, Professor P. wasn't a transvestites, he was a _transsexual_. Duh." Archie concluded smugly, barely dodging a wayward chess piece Sebastian had hurled during his defeat, which was readily followed out the door by Lizzy…

"Ron, Ron wait up!" Harry called out breathlessly, hurrying through the corridors to catch up to his seething comrade. 

"What do _you_ want?" Ron snarled behind him, not bothering to control the volume of his voice.

"I want to-what's _wrong_ with you? You can't just blow up and tramp off like that, Ron! Something could've happened to you!" Harry exclaimed too, outraged at Ron's jealous behavior.

"Oh yes, that's _Saint Potter_ for you, always looking out for those less _fortunate_!" Ron spat in his face acidly.

"Ron…Mate, not like this is very different from most times but, _you're-not-making-any-sense_!" Harry countered back at him, grabbing his lanky friend by his shoulders.

  
"Don't touch me Harry, I thought you we're my friend!" Ron growled, literally throwing Harry off him, sending him recoiling into a wall.

"If I wasn't your friend don't you think I would've abandoned you in Hogsmeade for causing this whole mess?" Harry raged back at him, beginning to feel a bit livid as well.

"Is that what its like to you? I caused this whole mess? I'm nothing but a nuisance to the great Harry Potter, I see. He just tolerates his poor sidekick to look good in front of _Hermione_." Ron spouted icily, feeling self pity for himself, like he'd done so many times before.

"…Is _that_ what this is about?" Harry inquired incredulously, giving a dry, hacking laugh at Ron's idiotic behavior over Hermione, only realizing his mistake after Ron had snarled at him yet again, his expression livid and his face burning. "We-We travel twenty-three years into the future and all you can think about is-"

Harry was immediately cut off by a clinched fist swinging into his face, narrowly missing his eye but crashing into his nose instead, not fatal enough to cause severe injury though hard enough.

"_Argh_!" Harry hollered out in a strangled cry, clutching his nose protectively, glowering at an undoubtedly surprised, though furious Ron. 

"Harry-I'm really-" Ron cried out frantically, reaching for Harry's face before he too collided with a flying fist of fury, Harry's no doubt.

"_Aye_! Harry what was that about?!" Ron whimpered, doubling over to clutch his wounded stomach swiftly.

"Ron, will you please-" Harry pleaded with his injured friend as his eye was slammed into by Ron's bitter wrath, knocking his glasses askew onto the floor.

"Oh wow mate, I didn't mean to-" 

"Knock it _off_! We-won't-get-_anywhere_-with-this!" Harry hollered in Ron's ear, clearly frustrated as he pummeled Ron up against the wall, striking blindly into whatever opening Ron left.

"We won't get anywhere with any of this! I'm through with you, Potter!" Ron shouted, throwing Harry off of him once more.

"Oh-Oh yeah?" Harry countered weakly, blindly groping the floor for his glasses.

"Yes! _I'm_ going home! You and your _little Hermione_ can stay here and _rot_ for all I care, got it?!" Ron hollered hatefully in Harry's direction, stepping backwards as he wiped his bloody lip off roughly.

"Got it!" Harry replied bitterly, not really knowing what to say.

"Good!" Ron called out, spinning on his heel, continuing on his way to Headmaster Lupin's office.

"Good! Go, get out of here!" Harry commanded, shaking a fist in his direction.

"…I am!" Ron spat, heading around a corner.

"No, I am!"

"…_I_ am!" Ron retorted angrily, sticking his head from behind the corner.

"Go ahead Ron, be a big man and take the last word!"

"_…Ho hum…he must be speaking to someone who actually _wants_ his charity_!"

"Grr…Why that-that" 

"…_Disgusting_ display of rowdy hooliganism should cost you your brooms, yes it should!" Headmaster Lupin commented sternly to the seething Slytherin Quidditch team that stood before him getting chastised for their previous unruly behavior.  

"…Isn't that right, Snuffles?" Lupin questioned his burly, shaggy dark Labrador named after his late friend's 'clever alias'. 

"Like you would have the _nerve_, Lupin-" Francis spat out, holding up an intimidating fist to Lupin, who sat unnerved.

"Your brother Victor didn't seem to think I'd have the nerve either, Ms. Weasley. And I tell you, it really didn't tear me up to send him away, either." Lupin added in a dark tone, eyeing the girl.

"Honestly, it was those Gryffindors who started it! All I did was-" Xavier objected, throwing down his broom in a fit of rage, narrowly missing Claudius and Matthew who were posted like bodyguards at his sides.

"-Don't speak, don't think, just listen and learn Mr. Malfoy." Lupin snapped in a condemning tone.

"If my father were to hear-" Xavier started up the dispute again.

"I taught your _grandfather_ a painful lesson when I was only a _third year_, so I won't even _mention_ what I could do to a _little boy_ like your father." Lupin boomed warningly, coming to his feet, causing Xavier to step back a few steps as Snuffles barked wildly at his side.

"Now, now, Lupin, no need to make threats. After all, boys will be boys," a silky voice called out to Lupin from the doorway of his office. A pale cloaked figure seemingly glided from his post at the door over to Lupin shielding the Slytherin team.

"It's not very polite to intrude on one's office, Severus." Lupin spoke in hushed tones through clenched teeth, restraining himself from loosing his temper with Severus who was not only his employee and Deputy Headmaster but his potion supplier as well. He didn't figure it would be quite wise to irk him so close to the full moon.

"Now, Lupin, I'm sure this can be done with a simple slap on the wrist. There's really no need to create any…_beastly_ animosities, eh?" Snape went on, his wrinkled drawn face twisting up into a cruel smirk as Snuffles snipped and snarled at a dangerously close distance.

"It isn't really a situation that can be solved with just a 'slap on the wrist' Snape." Harry's crisp voiced pierced across the room, silencing Snuffles at once.

"Oh, great, Scar-face is on control for his wee Gryffindor babies." Eric Goyle muttered in a disgusted way, crossing his beefy arms across his chest as a gesture of defiance.

"This from a kid who is nestled quite comfortably under Snape's greasy wing, oh yeah, makes a lot of sense." Harry mumbled to himself as he strode across the room, his emerald gleaming eyes set intently on Snape's beady one's which were focused on Lupin.

"Does everyone in this school know my password?"

"I'll just say you're not the only one who loves chocolate frogs, Headmaster." Harry responded.

"Ah…Professor Potter, Professor Snape, as heads of your houses I leave it to you two to compromise on a suitable punishment." Lupin said, motioning at them decisively.

"The Gryffindors have been stuck with Madame Promfrey for the last hour re-growing their teeth and you talk to me about a further punishment?" Harry questioned skeptically.

"Not to mention the Slytherins have been locked in here listening to you threaten them, cooped up with the likes of a frowsy mutt." Snape retorted hastily, eyeing Harry sternly as he returned the unfriendly gesture. 

"I'll take it you mean Snuffles, Snape." Lupin spoke up warningly, still remaining in his seat.

"You do that, Lupin." Snape snarled, creating a stir of cackles in the room from the Slytherins.

"You know Snape, if I were Headmaster, I sure as hell wouldn't allow you to speak to me as if I were dirt-" Harry started up again, getting heated at the calm collected way Lupin responded to everything Snape threw at him.

"Well, now, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry you aren't able to trample everyone at your will because your fame couldn't get you a high enough position-" Snape spat out sardonically in Harry's direction.

"_Don't_ you go there, Snape! I'm not just a little child anymore so don't hesitate to think for one second that I won't put you in your rightful place you lowly scum-sucking-" Harry paused to draw out his wand, and Snape swiftly followed the suit.

"Children, it seems as if your Professors are engaging in some childish spat right now-despite the fact that our dear Professor Snape is well over twenty years _older _than Potter, though obviously not a tad bit more _mature_- anyway, you are dismissed from my office. Your punishments will be owled to you at the next meal." Lupin informed the Slytherin team, motioning for the door with one hand and rubbing his temples soothingly with the other.

"Why bother? We've come this far, we wanna see some blood." Claudius Shepard said, rubbing his palms together excitedly.

"Or at least enough to explain to his Professor Mudblood why her Scar-Face won't be returning to bed tonight." Xavier explained.

"Out I say! Before I release the hounds…" Lupin commanded briskly adding the last part as a bit of an undertone loud enough for only Harry could hear.

"You have hounds…?"

"…Stupid…Ron…I cannot believe him…" Harry muttered on grudgingly, groping blindly at the floor in a futile attempt to retrieve his glasses. 

"Do you need help?" a sweet, girlish voice questioned Harry from behind him, startling him immensely. 

"What the-Who are you?" Harry questioned frantically, squinting up from his crouching position on the floor. All he could make out was a small figure of a child, most likely a girl, he concluded, a little girl that was way too young to actually be a student here at Hogwarts. 

"I'm Lizzy-but my Daddy told me to say my name is Elizabeth to strangers…but my Mommy says I should'na even _talk_ to strangers…but you don't look _that_ strange," She replied enthusiastically, patting Harry fondly on the head.

"Er…thanks." Harry responded unsurely.

"What's wrong? You look kinda like my Daddy when he wakes up in the morning…'cept your hair's not so messy…and my Daddy's not so bloody…and you're wearing all your clothes…" Lizzy concluded, watching Harry scramble around searching for his glasses.

"Er…can you help me? I'm looking for my glasses." Harry explained slowly to the toddler.

"…Are the black on the outsides?"

"Yes."

"…Are the circles or squares?"

"Circles!"

"…Are they all smashy in the middle?"

"…Er…No?" 

"I haven't seen them, sorry." Lizzy concluded, tossing the crushed pair of glasses to the side.

"Wait, wait, wait, I think you just had them!" Harry said, scuffling over to the corner where Lizzy had just tossed his glasses. He slapped them on quickly; desperate to see anything again, despite the way they teetered unstably on the bridge of his nose. Only able to see eighths of everything Harry plucked off his glasses and shined them desperately.

"…I don't think they will work." Lizzy stated conclusively, watching as Harry brushed off his glasses as if wiping them would cure the cracks.

"Me neither…and I don't even have my wand with me…" Harry muttered woefully, shoving his useless glasses in his pocket. 

"…Mister, if you come with me to find my sister, she'll fix it for you!" Lizzy offered sweetly, in attempt to raise Harry's spirits.

"Where exactly is your sister?" Harry questioned uneasily, he was a bit unsure about encountering people of this world. 

"Um…I think…I think she went to go see Uncle Remus!" Lizzy recalled, pointing down the corridor, the path leading to the Headmaster's Office.

"Great, thank you Lizzy." Harry replied briskly, setting off down the path but halting once he realized something was indeed holding him back by his cloak. It was Lizzy, clutching on to the end of his robe sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Er…what?" Harry questioned, puzzled at the child's behavior.

 Lizzy just responded by jutting out her arm, shoving her outstretched palm in Harry's face.  

"Um…Okay…If you insist." Harry said, complying with the girl's wishes and taking her by the hand before starting on his way to see Lupin. 

"Hey…what's your name?" Lizzy questioned curiously, quite content to be jogging alongside Harry, who's long strides outdid her tiny footsteps by a lot. 

"Er…" Harry muttered to himself, silently debating on whether to tell her his real name or not. "My name is…Ha-_James. My name is James." Harry decided on t the last minute as it wasn't actually a lie because his middle name was in fact James._

"Hi Jamie." Lizzy greeted, looking up at Harry fondly.

"Er…hi Lizzy."

"Jamie…" Lizzy whined breathlessly, struggling to keep up with Harry.

"What is it Lizzy?"

"You're going too fast."

"Just hold on."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Your hands are too sweaty!" Lizzy squealed out, causing Harry to stop, expecting the child to catch her breath and continue, though she rotated to behind him and outstretched her arms expectantly instead.

"Er…what?"

"Piggy back!"

"…You're really demanding for such a little girl, you know…" Harry grumbled, agreeing to bend down and allow the little girl to roam his back, clutching his neck tightly in her surprisingly tight grip. 

Little did they know, there was somebody watching them from around the corner. He was a short, slightly pudgy boy who looked to be around the age of thirteen or twelve, crouching down as to not be seen. He surveyed scene through his piercing steel blue eyes, wondering just who was this unknown boy giving piggy back rides to Professor Potter's daughter. 

"…_Boo_!" A creepy voice echoed into his ear, sending him about three feet into the air, startled.

"Wow, Santos, I didn't know you got freaked so easily." Samantha mused aloud, clearly amused at Santos' display.

"Where did you come from?" Santos queried nearly breathless, trying to regain his composure though failing a bit miserably.

"You know she comes from the planet-" Riley started to say before being interrupted by Sam.

"-Of the apes, now step aside you damn, dirty…human. We are on a quest!" Samantha said warningly to Santos, making an effort to ruffle his blazing red hair extra hard before she set out on her way again.

"Really? For what?" Santos asked cheekily, twisting back Samantha's arm offhandedly' this was a daily routine for them.

"We're looking for Alexia who apparently is the only person who can get lost between here and the hospital wing." Riley explained.

"I saw her go into the bathroom a long while ago-She didn't come out." Santos replied hesitantly.

"Right then, good thing we know a stalker, eh Riley?" Samantha said gratefully, nudging Riley.

"But you guys-"

"Guys? I don't see any _guys around here." Samantha replied airily, causing Santos to sigh heavily and rephrase his previous statement._

"Hey _girls, _I saw some funny character going up that way with Elizabeth on his back, do you know him?"

"It depends." 

"We know a lot of funny characters; You, Sebastian, Good Old Mr. Python…" Riley began naming various people, ticking off her fingers with each name.

"Someone who I've never seen before, though he looked kind of like-"

"You?"

"Your brother?"

"A Professor?"

"My Great Aunt Frank?"

"-Like Professor P." Santos managed to get out before they interrupted him yet again.

"Hermione, she's coming to!" Neville hissed across the bathroom to Hermione, who seemed to be in a trance-like state, gazing soundlessly out a window.

"What? Oh, no…" Hermione muttered, striding over to where Neville was crouching over the girl who was indeed moaning and showing some signs of life.

"…She looks a bit pale and sweaty, don't you think?" Neville whispered to Hermione cautiously. 

"That's not sweat, you threw all those cups of water on her, remember?"

"…Oh yeah…"

"Mmm…Wha-? Where-where am I…?" Alexia stirred, blinking her brilliant green eyes owlishly, trying to focus in the two figures towering over her, though only succeeding in spotting a shapeless blob and a giant mass of bushy brown hair.

"Er…hi?" Neville offered sheepishly as Alexia rubbed her eyes vigorously and struggled to get up.

"…You are aware that this is a girls' lavatory, right?" Alexia inquired faintly, staggering to get to her feet.

"…I though I noticed _something missing from the walls…" Neville responded, smacking his hand to his head._

Alexia tried to shake the fleeting feeling of dizziness from her head as she surveyed the room slowly. Her eyes flipped frantically between Hermione and Neville, silently questioning their appearance. To her, they looked like Hogwarts students with their clothing and all though it was if someone had attempted to copy the normal Hogwarts uniform and had made obvious mistakes. Unlike her solid burgundy tie with fine golden stripes going through the top, however their ties were stripped with both burgundy _and gold. Their robes were also different slightly too, as their robes appeared to be black both inside and out though Alexia's was visibly colored burgundy on the inside._

"Who _are_ you?" Alexia questioned slowly, still surveying the odd newcomers, still focusing quite closely on Hermione, whose uncanny resemblance to her quite frankly gave Alexia the creeps.

"Er…good question." Neville replied, rubbing his hands together expectantly and turning to Hermione. "Who exactly _are we, Hermione?" Neville asked through clenched teeth, drawing strange glances from Alexia._

"What did you call her?" Alexia questioned sternly, unconsciously clutching her wand inside her pocket.

"He called me…" Hermione started slowly, racking her mind for the first name that came to her, "Harriet. He called me Harriet, because…well…that's my name." Hermione finished, grateful to see Neville from the corner of her eye nodding with her enthusiastically.

"Right, and my name is…Ed…_Eduardo." Neville said unsurely, trying to make a convincing act._

"Oh yeah? Okay then, Harriet and Eduardo-"

"Please, call me Ed."

"Whatever, what are you doing here?"

"…We're…Er…We're a part of that exchange-a-day program from…Er…Beauxbatons." Hermione said, nodding convincingly.

"What exchange-a-day program?" Alexia asked skeptically.

"The…Er…secret one. Only Headmaster Lupin knows. It was supposed to be a surprise." Neville said nervously.

Neville and Hermione both held their breath for what seemed to be _hours_ before Alexia looked like she bought their story.

"…Oh…well…are you two lost? I can take you to the Headmaster's office…"

Ron continued to trek through the barren hallways in search for the headmaster's office. The staircases had thought it funny to take a change on him and that had set him back about a few minutes. Still mulling over his previous events with Harry, Ron tramped nosily down his path, keeping his head down as he muttered heatedly to himself over certain 'back-stabbing friends'. Being so preoccupied with feeling sorry for himself, he didn't even notice the footsteps trailing behind him.

"…Stupid…Potter…thinks he's so hot-"

"Well there, look who we have here? Can that be my ickle snot-face cousin Santos?" a shrewd, high-pitched voiced called out behind him, causing Ron to turn about on his heel, startled.

Ron became face to face with a shady looking group of three of the Slytherins he recognized from the game earlier. The keeper, which he noted was a relative of his somehow, the gangly short blonde boy who was probably the youngest player on the team, Xavier Malfoy, and Claudius Sheppard, a tall boy, nearly reaching Ron's height though outdoing him in his muscle mass. Francis slightly jumped back when she realized she had made a mistake in thinking Ron as her cousin Santos, though she quickly regained her composure.

"Who are you?" she questioned, quite rudely.

"And why does it look as if you've been roughed up by a hippogriff?" Xavier inquired, sneering at the stranger.

 "I'm-I'm…lost. I was just minding my own business at Hogsmeade when my ex-best friend came shoving this stupid clock under my nose and now I'm here." Ron snapped bitterly, his mind not even taking what Hermione had warned him about into account. He was furious at all of his 'friends' and frankly, he didn't give a damn about this _supposed_ space/time continuum. 

"How were _you _able to go to Hogsmeade?" Claudius asked suspiciously, as the three advanced towards Ron.

"That's because it's already _Saturday where I come from." Ron replied in a similar manner, crossing his arms over his chest._

"…You don't say? Do tell…" Francis urged on, as they surrounded him.

"No, I'm busy now; I have to find the headmaster so I can get sent back to my _own_ time..."

"What's the rush, Pal? _We'll take you there…" Claudius stated in a dark tone, which Ron had no other choice but to trust…_

"Now, are you two quite finished yet?" Lupin asked, clearly bored as he allowed Snuffled to lick his chocolaty fingers clean.

"That was a pretty rotten trick, Remus." Harry muttered grudgingly to himself, still attempting to free his arms free of the sticky film Lupin had shot out at them from his own wand, knocking their wands clear across the room and leaving them helplessly tangled and sticking to each other.

"Well, tricks don't usually do well when they're sweet, Harry." Remus replied cheerily, flashing him a disarming grin.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Snape mumbled, sneering at nothing in particular as he searched up and down for his wand.

"…_Faster Jamie! We're almost there!" _a little voice echoed from outside Lupin's doorway, from up the staircase.

"…Did you hear that?" Harry questioned Lupin suspiciously.

"_Its very hard with you clamping at my neck that way…You could say I'm having trouble _breathing_…" _

"Yes, I do…" Lupin responded silently, as the pattering sound of footsteps came to a halt outside his door, and a soft knocking quickly followed.

"…And at Beauxbatons…we Er…have all the crepes and um…escargot you can eat…all the time, right Harriet?" Neville went on, nudging Hermione to back him up.

"Er…right, Eduardo."

"You don't say?" Alexia commented politely from ahead of them as they neared the hidden staircase that led to the headmaster's office.

"We're here!" Neville sighed breathlessly, relief evident in his voice as he slouched on Hermione's shoulder, threatening to collapse.

"…Funny you should know that Eduardo…when you've never been here in your life…" Alexia stated stiffly, reaching for her pocket once again.

"Uh oh…" Neville muttered to himself, immediately paling once he realized Alexia had pulled a wand on them.

"We can explain…" Hermione said, really stalling for time to pull out her wand as well, though it did no good as Alexia was quick and on her toes to disarm her.

"Now," Alexia said sternly, cornering Neville and Hermione into the wall, "If you don't really mind telling me who you two _really are…"_

**AN-*Gasp* can it be? After like four months I actually finished writing this chapter? Now, you gotta give me some recognition for that! Ami I right, or am I right? Who's up for reviews?**


	5. Workin' it Out

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, creatures, or spells associated with it ("So quit asking me about it, dammit! I don't care if you _are a lawyer!")._**

Quite an awkward scene was bestowed on young Harry upon being let into the Headmaster's office. This is partly because the person who let him in was indeed…_himself, himself aged a good twenty years with a few stray graying hairs here and there, but it was himself and there was no doubt about that, the bewilderment in his piercing emerald eyes, __Harry's eyes, told him that.  _

Harry felt all eyes upon him as he wordlessly stepped forward, temporarily forgetting that there was an anxious child squirming to get off of his back now that the 'ride' was over. Seeing his elders and professors in the future proved to be too much for him as he fought to stay conscious, much unlike the girl they had encountered in the restroom, he noted silently. He brushed his eyes over towards the desk where a docilely grinning Lupin was seated, stroking his dog serenely as if this were all just a pleasant surprise instead of a major time dilemma, as Snape obviously saw it.  Snape observed Harry in an equally horrified way looking more disgusted as the grueling moments of silence crept on. Finally, Harry found the initiative to say something, not fir one moment thinking that it may not have been the wisest thing to say at the moment, which it most certainly _wasn't. _

"Oh…Bloody hell, you're _still _working here?" Harry gasped out in a raspy, low voice to Snape, realizing in mere seconds that he had actually said was he was thinking.  Snape continued to scowl at both Harry's menacingly, continuing on the parade of uneasy silence until it was broken by Lizzy who was still dangling off to Harry's neck.

"You funny Jamie! Of course _Snake_ is still working here! Daddy says he's the one that teaches all the 'slither mans' to be dirty, rotten, sons of bit-" The little girl chatted warmly through her giggles, obviously not sensing the uneasiness in the office.

"-Oh, ha ha, Libs," The elder Harry started to say sheepishly, unconsciously stroking a weary hand through his wiry hair, "-But of course I don't say such things…it must've been…your…_Er_…mother…" he gave a tired excuse to Snape, still eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"I-don't-have-to-stand-for-this," Snape mumbled out jerkily making his way towards the door, shoving Harry out of his path as he went, yet before Harry could protest, Lupin spoke up.

"Of course you don't, you can sit while young Elizabeth here introduces us to her new…_friend here…" _

"Lupin," Snape growled shortly, whipping around so that a large, angry scar extending from Snape right temple down to the base of his chin was revealed from behind a curtain of his greasy, silver hair suddenly. "I don't know what kind of circus you're running here-" His beady eyes flickered dangerously between the two Harry's, "-But I'm starting to sense Dark Magic in all of this. Good day." He bid them farewell shortly, slamming the door on his way out so hard that some of the portraits grumbled lightly from being awoken from their naps. 

"…Well…I guess you'll be wanting an explanation then…" Harry began to say unsurely, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously, feeling as if he were some animal on display by the beguiled way the two were staring at him.

"That would be quite nice…I was just believing that we would have to cart you off to the ministry for a grand inquisition." The older Harry commented quite briskly, stroking his wand slightly in his pocket, not knowingly of course. 

_"Now, now, no need for animosity, we're all friends here, young and old…isn't that right, Harry?" _ A wafting, rickety though at the same time, warm and familiar voice to Harry, spoke up for the first time, calming Harry's nervous symptoms. 

"Dumbledore! How pleasant, you've finally chosen to come back to your portrait." Lupin greeted lightheartedly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.  "Where have you been all autumn?" Lupin questioned, as if it were an every day thing to question your pictures of their whereabouts.

"Oh you know, here and there, exploring the castle…You know, now that I exist in portraits as well, I really do realize that Sir Cadagon is, well, _mad."_

"I could've told you _that_," The older Harry pointed out, scoffing, "In fact…I did…many times actually…"

"Well Harry…_Harry's_…I do suppose an explanation is in order…"

Meanwhile

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Er…now, Hermione, any more _bright_ ideas? Ron's got us stuck in this blasted mess, so is it up to you now to get me murdered by Harry's kid? Just wondering…" Neville muttered helplessly, plastered against the wall next to Hermione as Alexia thrust her wand closer in their faces. "Please, I'm too young to die-well…maybe not here- but, please-"

"-Would you hush up?!" both Hermione and Alexia hissed in unison to Neville who had been bantering on for the last few minutes which seemed to stretch on for hours. They both glanced at each other momentarily, initially shocked, before Hermione drew out her own wand swiftly, causing Alexia to withdraw a bit.

"Who _are you people? And why do you look…so much like…-"_

"-Believe me, we'd tell you, but I'm sure you wouldn't believe us…" Hermione tried to explain, exasperatedly.

"Try me." Alexia goaded them simply, not relenting on her wand for a second.

"Put your wand down first…" Neville commanded warily eyeing her actions from the corner of his eye, not daring to move. 

"Na-uh…" she shook her head stubbornly, "-Not unless she puts her wand down _first," Said Alexia, jerking her head towards Hermione's direction._

"Why don't you put _yours_ down first?" Hermione said defensively, her wand unmoving.

"You!"

"Don't try to bargain with me, who do you think you are?!"

"…Um…" Hermione clearly considered it for a while, scrunching up her nose in slight concentration as she mulled it over in her brain before Neville nudged her painfully.

"Oh just put it down before she hexes us or something, I don't heal as fast as you do, you know!" Neville pleaded, looking harassed.

"…Fine, on the count of three we _both_ put or wands down…" Hermione suggested, as Alexia continued glaring intently at her with a sort of threatening look mingled with fascination.

"One…" Hermione began to count down, signifying their mutual agreement.

"-Two…"

"-Wait, are you guys gonna put your wands down _on_ three or _after_ you count three?"

"…That's actually a good question, you know…" Alexia muttered, not taking her eyes off of Hermione for a second.

"Does it _matter?" Hermione questioned irritably, still aiming her wand straight at Alexia's neck. _

"Well I suppose it does…" Neville protested.

"Why? We're just going to _put-our-wands-down_," Hermione said through gritted teeth, apparently trying to silently tell Neville something though it was obvious he didn't follow. 

"…Hermione, why are you talking as if you have some sort of subliminal, non-abiding plan that might disrupt our mutual agreement we have here?"

"…_Idiot…" Hermione muttered, shaking her head. _

"Okay, okay, we'll do it when I say 'Now'," Alexia reasoned, rolling her eyes indifferently, "Ready? …_Now_!" 

"_Expelliarmus!" the two shouted fiercely in unison, abandoning the initial plan of surrendering their wands. Both wands flew out of the owner's hands simultaneously, surprising them both to a certain degree as they flew to the opposite corner of the corridor, narrowly missing Neville and landing at someone's feet._

"…Now, wouldn't it have been a better situation if you two would have just listened to me in the first pla-"

"_Shush, Eduardo/Neville!" they both shouted heatedly, looking a bit flustered at the fact that their plots had been foiled by each other._

"Now, now, girls, no need to get fussy…" A silky voice assured them, picking up their wands delicately, watching as Alexia's expression clearly darkened as she recognized the voice.

"Drop my wand, Malfoy!" Alexia demanded sharply, spinning on her heel to come face to face with Xavier Malfoy, backed by two smirking red-heads.

"'_Drop my wand, Malfoy!'" Francis Weasley mocked her spitefully, relishing in the helpless look that was dawning n Alexia's face._

"…Wait, _Ron?" Hermione inquired, giving off a speculative look mixed with utter disbelief as she stared beyond the young Malfoy. Neville didn't seem to notice, as he was desperately fishing around his robes for something._

"So…So it's true then…your little story…" Francis questioned Ron, somewhat anxiously, ignoring Alexia for a second. 

"You _told them, Ron?" Hermione asked, feeling heated once again._

"So what if I did?" Ron spat acidly, his dismal facial expression not agreeing with his bitter tone, "I bet your little buddy's gone and told loads of people by now, how his big, stupid, ex-best friend the poor kid gave him a bit of a roughing up." 

"What are you…" Hermione began to question, sudden realization darkening her face momentarily, "What did you let them do to Harry?" she inquired in a faint voice, nearly a whisper.

"Ron…Ron…answer me! What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked, feeling helpless to the fact that her friend was once again giving her the cold shoulder for no reason.

"No, what's wrong with _you?" _Ron snapped back viciously, "You and _him!"_

_"_…Neville? What about Neville and me?" Hermione questioned sternly.

"Not, him, _Harry_!"

"-I said to give me back my wand, Malfoy!" Alexia demanded once more, throwing Malfoy a dangerous glare. 

"Come now," Malfoy simply purred, drawing nearer to Alexia so that she was nearly pressed against the wall, "Don't you think we've known each other long enough to go by a first name basis…?" He hissed, smirking malevolently as Alexia squirmed beneath him uncomfortably.

"Xavier," Francis shouted over to him, sighing, "I'm getting bored, leave that little half-blood alone before you catch something or what-not…Hurry, if Ron is telling the truth that means we have to write my father!"

"In a _minute," he growled fiercely, waving both wands over Alexia in a taunting way right before she reeled back her outstretched palm and slapped him hard across the cheek, creating and angry red splotch across his pallid complexion. "You really shouldn't have done that, __Poppet…" he muttered in a dangerously low tone, clenching her tightly by the shoulder. _

"We're leaving…" Francis announced heatedly, clearly not appreciating being ignored. She grasped Ron's sleeve and they were off in the opposite direction, Ron not even bothering to look back.

"You are totally out of line, X-Xavier!" Alexia informed him sternly, getting quite flustered at the unnerving way he was eyeing her in a hungry manner, "I am a prefect, and you will be sure to treat me," she regarded Neville from the corner of her eyes, silently brandishing his own wand as if waiting for a signal. Slowly, Alexia snaked her arm around Xavier's waist, making way for the back of his head where she rooted her fingers deeply into his neatly trimmed platinum blonde hair and yanked back, pulling his entire head backwards in an awkward position all in one motion, "-with _respect!"_

"Neville, _now_!" Hermione commanded, watching as the wands fell from Xavier's hand and onto the cold stone floor.

"Er…Okay, _Accio__ Wands!"__ Neville shouted fiercely, sending various scarlet streams flooding out of the end of his new wand, as his father's had been snapped in the Department of Mysteries last year. _

The two wands jolted up several feet into the air, and flung towards the opposite side of the hallway where Hermione scrambled after them hurriedly. Alexia had released Xavier's head only to be trapped by an enraged Xavier who clamped her down by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. 

"Let her go!" Hermione commanded with a fiery passion, aiming her wand for Malfoy in a malign fashion, succeeding in startling him before he extended his own wand.

_"Conjunctiva!"__ Malfoy hollered swiftly, sending a puff of light blue mist shooting out of his wand and straight to Hermione's eyes, temporarily blinding her. _

"Neville…get him, I can't see…!" she murmured irritably, rubbing her eyes fiercely with the back of her hand.

"I think I have him," Neville shouted back, eyeing the Malfoy boy as his eyes zipped between Neville and Hermione suspiciously. "_Rictusempra__!"__ Neville shouted, sending a jet of silver light out the end of his wand, hitting Malfoy squarely on the chest and knocking the wind out of him._

"Just…Who the hell…_are_ you people?!" Xavier demanded between wheezes as he began to crouch over panting heavily.

"Good question." Alexia commented softly, gingerly picking her wand off of the floor before taking the liberty to nudge Malfoy over so he collapsed, sprawled out on the floor wheezing. "Good luck getting them to answer…"

"Hermione, are you okay?" Neville inquired, rushing over to aid his comrade and temporarily forgetting his duel.

"I still can't see much…It's pretty blurry."

"Oh…Um…What's that counter-curse…again? Something like…-" Neville pondered aloud, seemingly not realizing that Malfoy had gotten to his feet as the charm was beginning to wear off.

"Watch out!" Alexia notified them speedily just as Xavier was managing to get the beginning incantation of a jelly leg hex out. 

"_Confundus__!"__ Hermione shouted, aiming at the blob which she presumed to be Malfoy,  sending a stream of canary yellow sparks from her wand, showering Malfoy who just stood  there, looking utterly confused, signifying that the charm had worked._

"…Why was I here again…?" he inquired helplessly scratching his head for a brief moment.

"…You were going to collect…Um…disgusting bugs to feed your pet snake…right after surrendering the rest of the dung-bombs that you didn't already plant in the Gryffindor locker rooms…" Alexia convinced him edging nearer to Hermione and Neville.

"And then," Neville started off in a wafty voice, similar to Trelawney's, "You will go out onto the grounds…to…to hunt for…truffles."

"_Truffles?"__ Alexia asked, quite confounded by the strange command._

"-Truffles," Neville confirmed, "Ah…naked, yes that'll do."

"No one needs to see all _that_." Hermione muttered, Alexia silently agreeing, shuddering from the mere thought.

"I doubt anyone _will_, it's freezing outside if you haven't noticed…" 

"Oh yeah…" Malfoy replied blankly, pulling out loose items from his pockets, disregarding his fallen wand.

Alexia aimed her wand for Hermione, still watching Xavier intently; she muttered the counter-curse because it seemed that Neville was still at a loss of incantations. After it seemed that Malfoy had pulled almost everything out of his pockets, including seven sickles and an unused dungbomb he halted his actions and turned back to Alexia blankly. 

"…Well, what are you waiting for? I thought I saw a spider down there! And I doubt those truffles will pick themselves!" she shouted, sending Xavier scurrying down the halls in the opposite direction. 

"That did it," Neville commented simply, brushing off his hands while flashing himself a proud grin. "Let's just hope the charm doesn't where off for a while."

"Yeah…Thanks…I guess," Hermione said unsurely, getting to her feet once again noticing the uneasy way Alexia was staring them down.

"…He called you 'Hermione' didn't he…?" she questioned faintly, pointing to Neville who froze in his spot.

"…Well…The thing is, Alexia…"

"-And you, _Neville?" _Alexia stated, more than questioned Neville who merely nodded meekly in response.  
 

Meanwhile

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You guys, I'm sure of what I saw!" Second year Santos Longbottom continued to defend himself earnestly, despite the doubtingly suspicious looks his older brother, Archie, kept throwing at him along with his two comrades Sebastian ad Riley as five of them, including Benjamin trekked throughout the corridors, heading for the Headmaster's office. 

"So, a miniature of my Father-" 

"-An _imposter!_" Santos corrected frantically, irritated that they weren't seeing the urgency in this as he did. "He ran off with your little sister! I saw it with my own two eyes!" He claimed soundly oddly sincere, something very unusual in his case. 

"Oh good, I was beginning to think that you had stolen someone else's eyes…" Archie murmured indifferently, not exactly pleased to be tagging along on another of his brother's wild goose chases. 

"Not funny, Archie," both Santos and Riley chided in unison, Riley nudging him in his side, hard as they continued to walk, passing the girls' bathroom.

"Face it, Santos," Ben began to say logically, "who would _willingly_ take my sister with them? Your story's bogus, they _all_ are."

"What about that time you said the giant squid had hatched mutated human offspring?" Ben inquired innocently.

"-Those mermaids were swimming too close to the surface…" Santos muttered, barely audible to the group.

"-Or the time that you claimed you discovered real Crumple-Horned Snorkaks in the school's pumpkin patch?" 

"-It's not my fault Professor Levy insists on having picnics back there!" 

"-Or the time-"

"That's enough," Archie cut through the conversation sternly, earning a grateful smile from Santos.

"Thanks Arch,"

"-We already know Santos is a delusional idiot." Archie finished his scornful comment, causing Santos to take back his graciousness and throw a vicious snarl in his direction.

"Hey, Seb," Riley hissed, tugging desperately at Sebastian's Quidditch robes he still bore from the earlier match, "Isn't that Lexi over there?" She inquired lightly, squinting her eyes a bit to see Sebastian's younger sister farther down the corridor, cornering two people.

Archie drew slightly nearer to Riley causing in Santos rolling his eye in a disgusted manner as peered over her shoulder inconspicuously, supposedly, trying to gain a better view.  

"Who's that with her?" he wondered aloud.

"That girl looks kind of like…"

"-It couldn't be!" Sebastian protested firmly, knowing what Riley had been about to say.

"See?" Santos exclaimed accusingly, thrusting his finger down the hall, "I told you, I told you all, they're making all sorts of imposters now!"

"…Who's _they_?" Ben inquired meekly, looking a tad bit frightened. 

"Er…Let's go down there!" Santos said swiftly, avoiding the subject earnestly.

The four approached the trio cautiously, Santos lagging behind his older brother along with Ben who seemed to pale a few shades upon noticing the familiar 'strangers' accompanying Alexia. Archie and Sebastian also pulled back suddenly, taking in the eerie likeliness the two shared with their parents. 

 "Lexi…who are these people?" Riley questioned curiously, observing them from a distance.

"Look, you guys, it-it's o-our _mum, _Seb!" Alexia proclaimed shakily, holding Hermione by her arm I a not so delicate fashion.

"Hey…" Hermione muttered, jerking back her arm, regaining her composure as Ben yelped shortly from shock.

"B-but…Mum's back there…in the hospital wing…she couldn't have…she…she…"

"She can't be our mum, she's _young_!" Sebastian exclaimed, totally bewildered, causing Riley to scoff momentarily.

"I highly doubt your mum was born _forty_."

"I most certainly was not!" Hermione practically snarled, dragging Neville by his sleeve towards the flight of stairs leading to Lupin's office. 

"Dad! Where are you going? Forget that-where did you come from?!" Archie called out, starting of after them.

"Er…I'm not your father! I am…Eduardo Reyes from Beauxbat-" 

"Oh, come off it Neville!" 

At this, the crowd several steps below them gasped sharply, as if their point had been proved.

"Mum, Hermione…where are you going…?"

"…So basically, that's it…" Harry finished his tale, glancing down at Snuffles the dog who was dozing off with Lizzy in the other Harry's lap.

"What's it? All you did was rant and rave for a good fifteen minutes about how this is all Malfoy's fault-which I'm sure it is-but you didn't really tell us _anything," the other Harry commented, stroking the ends of chin, deciphering. _

"…If you were the _real _me, the future me, wouldn't you already know what's happened? I mean, how do I know you're not just some intricate trap set up to look like me? Why don't you just _tell me that Voldemort killed me, Lupin?"_

"…Lupin, tell me this _kid_ did not just question me on my…_me-ness_!" the older Harry shouted, sounding outraged.

"Who are you calling a _kid_? Do I look like a _kid to you?" _

"No, you look like scrawny, scruffy, brat who's doing a poor job to imitate a professor!" 

"-For your information, I'm nearly of age!" Harry shouted in response, taking offense. 

"Oh wow, nearly, you're a big man…"

"See Lupin," the younger Harry said, rising from his seat testily, "This _imposter cannot be the me of the future! Look at him for Merlin's sake; he's got a beer belly! And he's probably going bald!" Harry proclaimed wildly, glaring across the table to himself._

"Oh…what spirited students I have…" Remus muttered dreamily, looking on at the spat, clearly amused.

"-_B-beer belly_?! I'll have you know I've acquired a _six-pack_ working in the auror corps nineteen years straight!" 

"-_And employees!" Lupin concluded, taking a stand._

"Lupin, make him stop!" both Harry's cried out irritably, shaking a fist at the other.

"Harry,"

"_What?" they both responded, sending scornful looks across the table upon hearing the other respond to their name. _

"Show me your scar," Lupin demanded softly, not bothering to get heated by the wild acquisitions the childish Harry's were sending across the room.

"What…?" they both questioned curiously, temporarily forgetting their row.

"Just do it, and let me see your wand, as well…"

The Harry's both turned to each other for a moment, before returning their wary glances to Lupin, surrendering their wands in the process. Slowly and unsurely parting the front bit of his hair along with the older Harry, Harry turned to Lupin, who had extended his own wand to his forehead, his scar to be precise.  Immediately, Harry felt a heated surge course through his veins, ending up in his head and through his scar, sending a sharp current of startling green electricity flowing forth to his wand, held in Lupin's hand. He backed away swiftly, surprised by the sensation.

"What was that?" 

"Proof," Lupin responded simply, "That you are indeed the real Harry Potter."

"Daddy…Daddy #1…I hear Mummy outside, let's go to her!" Lizzy chirped merrily, rubbing something in the form of sleep out of her eyes.

"…What?" All three of them questioned, peering forward at the door which slowly began to creep open.

"Dad!" Sebastian called out, rushing forward ahead of the group that had entered with him.  "You wouldn't believe-we found-she's _young_, Dad! And-who the hell are _you_?" Sebastian halted, inspecting the younger Harry thoroughly. 

"Well…I'm Harry, Harry Potter…kind of…just not the Harry from _here, I suppose," Harry explained uneasily, intrigued as he observed his supposed son for the first time up-close._

"Oh, well, that surely explains it…" Archie muttered sardonically from his side, bringing their attention to the other people in the room.

"Damn, I guess that really _does_ mean I'm growing up to become my father…" Sebastian spoke lightly to himself observing all of the physical similarities, ranging from their wavering height, piercing eye color, knobby knees which were barely visible beneath Harry's old fashioned school uniform and Sebastian's Quidditch robes, and basically everything save their differing hair colors. 

"_Hermione?" the older Harry gasped out, eyeing the young version of his wife speculatively, not noticing that his jaw fell open and remained that way for the better part of several moments._

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed, glad to see that his friend had long since found the headmaster, and hopefully a way back to their rightful time.

"Neville!" The older Harry greeted in response, "You're…so…_Er…plump…" he stated flatly, observing the rather chunky Neville._

"…Indeed…" Santos and Archie agreed in unison, shaking their heads.

"Hermione," the younger Harry called out, tearing his eyes away from Sebastian momentarily to approach his friend whom he felt like he'd haven't seen in ages. 

"…Harry…" Hermione said softly, her complexion gaining a bit more coloring as her eyes cast to her and Harry's side where Alexia and Benjamin were eyeing the pair with a sort of vague interest from afar.  

"…_Er…" Harry murmured sheepishly unsure of what to say, peering over his shoulder to gain sight of what she had been looking at, and began blushing a furious shade of magenta when he realized what she must have been thinking. _

"About that…about _them-" _Hermione began, pausing briefly, not really aware of what to say to the guy, previously _just her friend, who she had just been informed that she would not only marry one day, but-_

"-Children, sit, sit. I've heard enough of Harry's tale of this watch to piece together what has occurred-or rather, what had occurred twenty-three years ago…" Lupin interrupted, gaining everyone's attention as the room fell silent once more.

"What's going on, Headmaster? I don't understand how this is possible," Riley stated at a loss, "If these guys are really Seb's and Arch's parents then how am I staring at the old Professor P-"

"-Who are you calling _old_?"

"-Right at this moment as well?" It just doesn't make sense!" she concluded, stroking down her mussed raven hair in concentration.

"Well…Miss Andrews…that is exactly what I am trying to explain. Yes, indeed, time travel has been an art that wizards have attempted to perfect for…probably since the beginning of time itself…"

Even hours after his beguiling encounter with…well…himself, along with two other shadows of his past, Harry just couldn't bring himself to stop mulling over the matter at dinner time, as this was not just a matter you could simply drop, just like that. Few elements of the conversation still flitted through his head as he glanced down from the professor's table down to where the many Gryffindors were seated, himself among them though, no Weasley in sight, he noted heatedly stabbed violently at his cut of chicken on his plate accompanied by mashed potato. Of course, this action didn't go unnoticed.

"Harry, please, the poor thing's already dead," Hermione commented lightly from his side, placing a calming hand over his own sensing his distress. "Anything in particular on your mind?" 

"I'll give you one guess…" Harry muttered darkly, scanning the crowds of chattering students for the certain red head he hadn't seen ever since that night, back at 12 Grimmauld Place those many years ago…

"Hmm…Let me guess, you're concerned you're gaining weight?" Hermione suggested jokingly, causing Harry to glare at her solemnly for a brief second before his face broke out into a grin.

"_No, I'm merely troubled with my thoughts," Harry said haughtily, breaking his conversation from the students for once._

"Your _thoughts? Since when do __you regard your thoughts Harry?" Hermione inquired skeptically._

"Ever since I had an unpleasant blast from my past…tell me one thing…Was I always so…_scrawny and just plain __awkward looking?" Harry questioned with an imp-like curiosity, causing Hermione to giggle slightly before wrapping her arm around his waist securely._

"I thought you were _cute_." She assured him sternly.

"You were either delusional or just plain pitying me…please say you were delusional, I_ hate pity…Even from you." _

"There's just so much pity I can give, Harry, just so much…" Hermione muttered, watching Harry return to his hacked up slab of chicken, "So, what is the plan for us-well…_them_…"

"Lupin thinks it's best to keep an eye on them, you know, make sure they stay out of harm's way…he doesn't seem to understand that it's that harm usually goes in _my way." Harry muttered, peering down at himself once again who was seated next to his eldest son Sebastian at the Gryffindor table, chatting quite relentlessly with his son's friends._

"I hope they understand the risk of revealing their real identities to-" Hermione began to say, her brow creasing in concern. 

"-Of course they know, or at least _you_ do, besides, it's not them I'm worried about," Harry said, jerking his fork in the direction of the Slytherin table where a small cluster of them grouped in one corner, including two red-heads, Weasley's. "-It's _him…Maybe this-this is my second chance to undo the wrongs…maybe I can save him…before-before he…"_

"-Harry, its not your fault, it _never_ was your fault, and it will _never be_ your fault; Ron just…Ron just had issues of his own to work out…and he couldn't deal, I suppose he just wasn't as strong as you-"

"-You're _wrong," Harry snapped bitterly, before shrugging lightly and grinning apologetically to Hermione who sharply turned away from him in return, to face the grand Christmas tree that had been assembled earlier that week.  _

"I just…things could've been different, that's all…" Harry muttered pitifully, watching dully as a midnight raven swooped threw one of the open windows from above, contrasting greatly with the pale snow, and gently glided above the crowds towards him, leaving him to wonder who would be sending mail at a peculiar hour like that.

"So, guys," Riley whispered in order not to draw attention to Gryffindor's new visitors, "Tell us how Hogwarts was in the 'before time'…" she urged on, handing the last dinner roll over to Hermione, who simply stared up at her quizzically.

"Yeah, yeah, how does New Hogsmeade compare with Olde Hogsmeade, can you tell the difference?" Sebastian inquired through a full mouth, splattering Harry and Neville with bits of crumbs and chewed food.

"The Before Time?" Neville questioned curiously, "Before _what?" he asked bluntly, stirring up questioning stares among the group._

"Why…before the war, of course…I know you wouldn't be able to tell, but massive parts of Hogsmeade and even large parts of the Wizarding world was completely destroyed, and not just here, across the _world_…! Hogwarts is just one of the lucky landmarks that weren't harmed too greatly and that's mainly because well-" Alexia clarified for them briskly, bewildered as to why they had no clue whatsoever about the war, judging from their horrified expressions.

"-But of course, the heat of the war-as to say, it didn't really get out of control until about mid nineteen ninety-seven…" Fiona pointed out meekly, beginning an uneasy silence which stretched over for several minutes until Harry cleared his throat abruptly.

"Well…we'd love it if you guys could show us around Hogsmeade or something, right Hermione?" Harry suggested softly, steering the subject in a less depressing path. 

"We would, except, we have to pack, is all…" Archie reminded them, sounding a bit disappointed.

"You guys are going home for the holidays? Then where will we end up?" Neville asked, drawing his attention away from his emptying platter.

"Home with us, of course! Our parents would be completely daft to just leave you here…" Phoenix spoke up.

"-It'd be like leaving a part of themselves, I'm sure…" Fiona laughed along with the entire group before they were interrupted by someone approaching them silently.

"Excuse me," a tentative, female voice called out to them, with that Malfoy drawl that had become oh-so familiar to the group by now…

"What do _you want, Malfoy?" Archie questioned quite rudely, though Aphrodisia didn't seemed to be taken aback, most likely because she was quite used to being spoken to that way by Gryffindors, she hadn't come to expect anything more from them._

"You can go back to shoveling food grossly down your wind-pipe, Longbottom, I was hoping to speak to _Sebastian_…" Aphrodisia snarled acidly, shooting Archie dirty looks from across the table as everyone turned to inquire Sebastian silently, as he simply blushed bashfully and stared down into his plate which seemed to become fairly interesting at the moment.

"I'm _busy, go away…__Malfoy…" Sebastian gulped, managing to avert everyone's eyes._

"Please, _Sebastian," she said, being sure to emphasize the fact that she was using his first name, "It's rather __important…" she finished, her eyes flickering to Harry's scar monetarily. _

"How important?" Riley inquired, looking a bit heated as she glared at Aphrodisia bitterly, "I'm sure it can wait-"

"-My uncle isn't very _patient_, Andrews," Aphrodisia spat, peering over her shoulder to Ron for a split second before returning a pleading look to Sebastian, "You can even ask your little boyfriend over here to be sure, after all, he is his uncle as well…" she said icily, motioning to Archie.

"What's he got to do with this? He's _dead_-" Sebastian practically whispered, still not allowing his eyes to lift from his platter. 

Harry, Hermione, and Neville each gasped audibly. Harry felt a sick, wrenching pain in the pit of his stomach…could they really be speaking about-

"-Oh wake up, haven't you Ministry boys figured it out _yet?" she let out a sort of impatient groan, "Evil __can't die," she said slowly through gritted teeth, "That there is proof," she said motioning to the raven which had landed heedlessly on the older Harry's plate, and was now presenting a piece of parchment. "Now, do you really want to wait around until __my father starts sending your daddy notes, or do you want to come with me?"_

**AN- I finally added a chapter! Does anyone else notice this is the fic that usually gets left in the rain for months? Meh…Oh well…Reviews are _greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think! Oh yeah, check out my fluffy little pre-pre-prequel of this fic __Good Ol' Dad. Lotsa fluffy father-children bonding and pirates, ahoy!_**


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter any spells or anything associated with it…but I do own my OC's and the plot…Er…I think. **

_"-What're do- what in the- where are you taking me?!"  Sebastian bellowed with a frantic quirk in his usually mellow voice, as he selflessly allowed himself to be thrust into the depths of a desolate classroom, most likely an unused one._

_There was not the vaguest clue as to his whereabouts tumbling about in his now jumbled mind. He glanced around hastily in an unusually anxious manner, surveying the dimmed quarters and its contents, now feeling a passionate swirl of guilt, fear and self-loathing towards himself for allowing himself to be dragged all the way up a few flights of stairs, and not to mention a ladder he hadn't even known was there to a classroom he didn't even know existed by the likes of a Slytherin, a Malfoy nonetheless. _

_The stale scent of dead incense mixed with the stifled aromas of stale perfume wafted through the air, nearly causing Sebastian to gag aloud for breath, though the fact that his voice seemed to be caught in his throat aided him in retaining that sudden urge. Scattered scantily about the barren room, once a classroom for sure, were various items such as cracked crystal balls, a few dishelved tarot cards here and there and a worn copy of _This Century's Divine Diviners_ strewn carelessly across the dust-caked wooden floor. It looked to be a Divination classroom, Sebastian noted, though he had no idea how long it had been unoccupied, seeing as he had never been associated with the subject because his mother simply didn't allow such 'hogwash' to invade her children's minds._

_  Swallowing hard in vain attempts to cease the accumulating lump of anticipation in lodged in his throat he glanced back for the trapdoor opening leading from the top of the ladder where Aphrodisia was already securing. _

_"I suggest you quiet down Potter, unless you actually want to be caught in such a compromising position with me," Aphrodisia hissed in an unnaturally cool voice, a warning expression etched deeply into her delicate features._

_"Com-_Compromising_?"__ Sebastian sputtered out quite bemused at her interesting choice of words as he felt a stifling bout of heat rise up into his face._

_"I'll get straight to the point; your father's in danger…or else, he will be…soon enough…" Aphrodisia stated rather bluntly, gazing around once or so suspiciously as if she half expected an eavesdropper to suddenly emerge from the shadows and expose her for fraternizing with a Gryffindor._

_"How?__ What does that letter have to do with my-"_

_"That was sent by a certain old acquaintance of your father's if you get my drift, an acquaintance that just happens to be in dangerously _close_ ties with _my_ father…and believe me, that is not good news… for your end of the deal anyway,"_

_"-Do you mean-So you're admitting that you know your father is involved in-"_

_"-I told you no such thing!" she snapped acidly, cutting him off once more. _

_"So why did you bring me up here then?" Sebastian demanded fiercely, regaining his backbone for the first time in her presence._

_"-Just to give you the chance to see for yourself what your father's getting himself into, before Daddy decides to call the proper shots…" she replied after a bit of consideration, allowing her words to spill out at ease as she lazily gazed at her fingernails in a rather bored fashion. Sebastian just stared down at her in a sort of stunned stupor, the heat rising to his face again as he felt the familiar uneasy flopping occurring below in his stomach._

_"…W-Why," he mumbled out, sounding more meek and afraid then he'd intended, "Why should you help my dad?"_

_"…Consider it as a head-start in the game, I suppose…the winner gets to decide the outlying fate of the wizarding world. So," she straightened up once again, and threw him a stern glare, "Will you come with me or not?"_

"Archie…Arch man…You awake?" Sebastian questioned tentatively, refraining from stirring up any more noise in the dorm full of his roommates slumbering figures by gathering his loose articles of clothing from the floor.

"-No," Archie stated blandly and clearly wide awake, not even bothering to roll over and face Sebastian from beneath his mounds of blankets.

"Oh, good, I thought I'd woken you…" Sebastian exhaled, quite relieved as he resumed to strap on his snow boots while groping for his wand in the dark. He, for one, was glad that his friend wasn't attempting to question him on his actions, especially when it was nearing midnight and he was planning to sneak out pass curfew, though that wasn't even the worst of it. 

"_That_ would've been a shame…_Riley_…" Archie muttered, his words muffled by his pillow as he tumbled over onto his stomach and let out a beastly snore Sebastian was sure would awake the entire dorm though luckily it didn't…Only _one_ person…

Harry surveyed the scene from beneath the security of his sheets as Sebastian flung a silvery cloak around his shoulders, watching him disappear right before his eyes just before an invisible force threw open the door leading to the common room and proceeded down the stairs.

"…The invisibility cloak…" Harry noted under his breath, tossing the sheets onto his temporary cot and searching through the dark for his own pair of shoes.

*~*

Sebastian managed to make it to the first landing of the stairs undisturbed that is until he detected a sudden creaking sounding from the top landing of the stairs. Supremely startled, his head whipped around swiftly to meet the sight of his sixteen-year-old father groping his way along the handrail down towards him.  Sebastian decided the best choice was not to move because, as long as he could not be seen, he could not be caught, or so he thought. 

"You know," Harry began, eyeing nowhere in particular seeing as Sebastian was well hidden under the cloak, "You breathe pretty hard…And since I know no son of _mine_ would dare sneak out after hours I guess I should go report this to-"

At the slight mention of being reported to anybody, something went off in Sebastian's head. Being reported for being out past curfew…again would mean a suspension from Quidditch. It didn't even occur to him that Harry had not only been bluffing (_obviously_) but also the fact that Harry couldn't come into any prefects or let alone anybody from his present without stirring some issues. Of course, Sebastian never thought of _that_. He quickly hurled the cloak off of him and attempted to look innocent as Harry stood there, smirking menacingly.

"What're you- Where-" Sebastian sputtered, looking undoubtedly flustered. 

"-Are you going? It's past curfew in case you didn't happen to notice…" Harry stated bluntly, surveying him suspiciously. 

"Hey," Sebastian said, smacking his hand against fist dully in realization, "You can't stop me, you're not _really_ my dad…yet…Er…technically?" 

"Hmm, I suppose not- Sorry then, mate, carry on…" Harry said slowly, turning on his heel back in the direction of the dorm.

"…Really? I'm off that easily? No pestering? No punishments? No threats to reinforce Mum? Bloody hell!  What kind of a parenting figure are you?" Sebastian hissed, clearly outraged, in the darkness causing Harry to return his attention to him. 

"Well what exactly do you _want_ me to do- pull you up on my knee and give you a spanking or something of the sort?" Harry questioned exasperatedly. 

"You're not suppose to ask me! You're my father!"

"But…didn't you just say…?"

"You should know better than to listen to me! _Nobody_ listens to me, which is a good thing because if they did half the people I know would be eaten by giant squid spawn by now!" Sebastian sighed. "Don't you even wanna know where I'm going? I could be out to get drugs or-or having some premarital sex…with no protection! Or whatever the hell it is you and Mum accuse me of behind my back!" 

"Er…I'm sorry?" Harry muttered shiftily, scratching his head in his confusion.

"Parents are never sorry…! Honestly, I don't know how Mum puts up with you…" Sebastian mumbled looking oddly harassed as Harry took the liberty of throwing the cloak over himself as well. 

"So where are we heading to?"

"_We_?"

"Well, from what you've told me of your intentions of getting wasted and going to attend an orgy-"

"-Why do parents_ always_ blow things out of proportion?"

"-It seems wise for me to tag along…you know, to keep you out of trouble," Harry added swiftly, noting the alarmed look Sebastian gave him. "-Before you turn into a bigger nuisance than me-sneaking out of the dorms…"

"_You_ used to sneak out? Oh, what my poor mother must say…" Sebastian commented, sounding quite astonished causing Harry to stiffen suddenly, and then give in to a wave of embarrassment at the mention of Sebastian's mother- _Hermione_. _His_ Hermione. It was pretty ridiculous however, Harry being so surprised at the mention of his son having a mother, seeing as everyone had one. It was just that not everybody had Hermione for a mother…only his kids -no- _their_ kids.  They had still yet to properly discuss the embarrassing subject among themselves though Harry doubted it could be put off for long, especially since they were expected to spend the winter holidays with them together.

 "Well, come on, then…" Sebastian spoke up, noticing Harry's uneasiness.

~*~*~

"Wow, I was totally unaware of the excitement of sneaking out to the Great Hall, what fun…" Harry commented sardonically, noting their new surroundings once they had stopped, apparently reaching their destination after trekking through the darkened corridors.

Sebastian seemed too caught up in his own troubling thoughts to pay much mind to Harry's snide ramblings. He slowly surveyed the vast and deserted Great Hall, making sure not to miss anything or _anyone_. Suddenly, his heart began throbbing so hard he was sure Harry would sense it. He spotted her, looking suspiciously marvelous in her own deviance as she sat atop the Slytherin table, as she said she would be, fiddling with a lock of her platinum hair which contrasted greatly with the dark atmosphere. 

All his thoughts halted, his brain froze up along with his body, and his muscles suddenly tensed at the mere sight of her. He was beginning to doubt he would survive this little midnight escapade alone with her…Actually, he _wasn't_ alone after all he suddenly registered once Harry let out a perturbed gasp and hissed into his ear. 

"What's the _Malfoy_ doing here? Where's the _'cunningly beautiful'_ girl that…was…" Harry abruptly realized who Sebastian had been describing and cringed, wondering how _anybody_ from his bloodline could even _think_ that way about a Malfoy, not that Sebastian had directly _admitted_ to anything… "Oh dammit…" Harry muttered unconsciously as Sebastian remained in his trance. 

"What? Even _Malfoy's_ are just people," he pointed out defiantly. 

"-And hell is just a run-down sauna," Harry stated bluntly, rolling his eyes though Sebastian didn't seem to hear him. 

"Oh Merlin, look at her…what do I _say_?" 

"_Who cares_? She'll steer the conversation wherever she wants- she sure seems to be the _dominant_ type…"  Harry grumbled, reluctantly resorting to drag Sebastian towards the Slytherin table, pulling the invisibility cloak off, revealing themselves to Aphrodisia. 

She peered up idly, surprised by their sudden appearance though irritated by their late arrival nonetheless.

"You're late," She noted aloud, drawing her knees close up to her body as Sebastian stared on slightly open-mouthed, lost for words.

"…_Er_…" Sebastian drawled.

"_We're_ late," Harry confirmed, furrowing his eyebrows in irritation at Sebastian's loss of articulation. 

"Well then," Aphrodisia said slowly, absorbing Harry's presence as he stood there clad in Sebastian's Bigonville Bomber's pajama pants and the customary winter cloak. "It's about time you've attempted to save your own arse for once…Potter," 

"Wha- How do you-" Harry stuttered, flabbergasted at her knowledge of his identity. He suddenly began to panic, turning a inquiring glance to Sebastian, wondering if he'd leaked anything out to her during his spout of brainlessness. 

"Um…" Sebastian said, shrugging indifferently.

"You should know Francis wouldn't dare do anything without consulting big cousin first, especially when it's concerning Daddy Dearest…"she practically purred, as if getting great gratification off of the look on Harry's face as she proceeded in extending her hand to Harry, expecting him to assist her off the table which he eventually unwillingly obliged. 

"-Ron," Harry said darkly.

"Besides that minor detail…" She continued, "You could say I have a certain connoisseurship when it comes to you Potter men," she replied, winking.

"_Meep_," 

Harry _really_ wished she hadn't said that, because whatever shred of dignity Sebastian had left virtually disappeared and he morphed into a useless mass of waste. Harry did what any concerned father would do in that situation.

"_Ow__!_ What's you hit me in the head for?!" he screeched, only to be answered by his own echo. 

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd find your brain in that dense space of mass called your head," Aphrodisia said in a polite voice, offering him a charming grin as she led them towards the great doors which marked their exit into the harsh cold night. 

"_Ah_…brain?" Sebastian questioned, struggling fiercely no to collapse into another daydream.

"Let's go then," Harry said, grabbing his son by the hand and leading him onto the snow covered grounds, following Aphrodisia's suit. 

"…N-Nice night, isn't it Aphrodisia?" Sebastian finally managed to get out. 

"_Seriously_? Was that the_ best_ you could come up with?"

~*~*~

"Knut for your thoughts," Harry questioned, taking time to fasten his boots as Hermione glared threateningly at him from her position on the side of their unmade bed.

"This is completely and utterly stupid-" she stated firmly, as if it were common knowledge.

"-Besides that," Harry stopped her oncoming speech, and resumed searching through his side of the wardrobe for his winter cloak.

"-Fine," she said, getting up to assist him, "-I can't believe you- You're acting like a complete imbecile going after a wild goose chase!" she cried briskly, tossing his balled up cloak at him, aiming for his head though luckily his heighten reflexes derived from his Quidditch playing prevented the collision.

"-You only say such things because you love me," Harry said bluntly, pulling the garment onto his arms.

"Harry," Hermione stated in a pleading voice, "Why are you doing this? There's nothing left to prove! _You_ killed him- I _saw_ you, I was at his funeral, for Merlin's sake, Dumbledore lowered his _casket!_" she pointed out, getting flustered at the fact such blatant logic was being ignored by her headstrong and very, _very_ stubborn husband.

"Now Darling-" Harry started, reaching up to cup her cheek before she slapped his hand away.

"Don't _darling_ me, Potter!" 

"…Okay…Now _Dearest_, you and I both know that's nonsense…He can't die…Not that easily, anyway,"

"Oh yes," she sniffed, "We all know how those with an acute fear of spiders harbor immortal powers!" She exclaimed sarcastically as Harry placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Who do you think sent this then?" Harry questioned softly, motioning to the parchment strew across the bed.

"Not _him_, if that's what you're proposing," 

"Oh, I suppose you're gonna tell me it was the Ghost of Christmas Past, then? Now who's delusional?" 

Hermione looked undoubtedly troubled, knowing that her pleads were useless because of the sheer fact stated above: she had a very, _very_ stubborn husband. 

"Well, at least let me come with you,"

"-Absolutely _not_," Harry stated firmly, groping on the nightstand for his wand.

"Why not?" Hermione asked fiercely, plucking his wand from behind his ear to present it to him.  "You're rubbish without me!" she said half jokingly causing Harry to grin.

"True, you're my better half," He said lightly, stroking her unruly curls fondly.  He bent down towards her, catching her lips in a tentative kiss, though she didn't respond as readily as he anticipated. They lingered for a while and hesitantly, he broke contact, noticing the slight watering occurring in her eyes.

"…I was an auror too, you know, I can handle myself," she announced as if this were new information.

"I know you can, it's not you I'm worried about- It's _Ron_," Harry clarified, enveloping her in a brief embrace before the moment was interrupted by a small, quavering voice.

"Daddy…where are you going?" Benjamin asked lightly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stood in their doorway, looking vulnerable in his pajamas. 

"Benny, what are you doing out of bed? It's past midnight!" Harry questioned, watching the child scamper towards him and attach himself to his leg.

"I heard Mum screaming, so I thought that we were late to catch the Hogwarts Express back home already…" he explained, grimacing as Harry ruffled his already dishelved hair. 

"No, we won't go home for a couple of hours, go back to sleep and don't wake your sister, alright?" 

"Alright…Dad, you didn't answer my question! Where are you going?"

"…Nowhere important, just to Hogsmeade to get some Butterbeer for our trip back, See you then," Harry said, striding out the door.

~*~*~

"My feet are cold…" Sebastian complained for the umpteenth time, wriggling his toes to make sure they weren't numb.

"Potter," Aphrodisia called sweetly, looking over her shoulder to him, who happened to be crouched over her all under the protection of the invisibility cloak.

"Y-Yes?" 

"Shut up,"

"Okay,"

"…It's mind-boggling," Harry stated blankly, sounding awfully perturbed.

"What is?" Sebastian inquired.

"How someone could be so whipped by someone who obviously-"

Harry didn't get a chance to finish. Sebastian swiftly knocked him about with the closest item he could obtain…an ashtray from the neighboring table. 

"Will you two knock it off? We're going to be kicked out at this rate…Or worse, be discovered by him," Aphrodisia noted, motioning toward the older Harry who was seated at the bar, speaking to the disgruntled server. 

"You would have to _kill_ someone to get thrown out of the _Hog's Head_…" Sebastian muttered, scooting his seat closer to hers.

"It's not like they can_ see_ us anyway," Harry said, tightening the cloak around him. "…So what was the point of this little expedition exactly? Because, frankly, I don't think an opportunity to watch myself enjoy a Firewhiskey past midnight is worth getting us out of bed-"

"-I didn't ask to have _you_ out of bed," Aphrodisia snapped bitterly.

"-Well, is it that you wanted an opportunity to go out with Sebastian without those mentally damaged Slytherins on your case-"

"You worthless, spineless, loathsome little _cockroach_! _I_ happen to be one of those mentally damaged Slytherins!" 

"-Well, I'm trying my best to overlook that _minor_ detail…" Harry replied huffily, not noticing his older counterpart striding past them on his way to the back exit leading to a dingy alley. "Wait a minute…" Harry said suddenly, as if a thought just struck him, "-Did you just call me a-a…_cockroach_?" 

"…Dad?"

"…For lack of a better term, _yes_, I did," she replied stiffly, clearly miffed. 

"Dad!" Sebastian shouted, abruptly rising from his seat, causing a large portion of the cloak to reveal Harry and Aphrodisia, evoking an uncharacteristic, timid squeal from Aphrodisia's direction.

"What?" Harry responded through gritted teeth, grateful that despite the little scene, Sebastian hadn't stirred any of the drunken blokes battling to stay awake in their mugs.

"Not you, _him_!" Sebastian gasped frantically, motioning to the clouded window desperately where the pair were barely able to make out a blurred view of a figure clad in black, which they naturally presumed to be Harry and they could only guess who or _what_ the person opposite of his was, illuminating in a dull green glow as it slowly approached Harry…

"Let's go to the window to get a better view!"

~*~*~

Harry bit down on his lower lip as the figure cornered him and slowly began to wish he hadn't been so impetuous on taking up the request to meet the sender out there…all alone…with no back up…at that unholy hour of the night-no, _morning_… But there was no time to consider that now, Harry decided as he regained his dauntless composure and placed his hand deep within his robes, on his wand.

"Excellent, I-I was beginning you stood me up," Harry said out in a husky tone. 

"_Potter_…" the figure wheezed out, steadily roaming his eerily pallid, spine-like fingers over the grand, lush olive robes, reaching for his hood. All of Harry's surroundings seem to proceed in slow motion as the cloaked man began to remove his hood in a deliberate manner, lacking any haste whatsoever.

Harry withdrew a shallow breath of the icy cold air surrounding him which, in his opinion, dropped a few degrees once he caught sight of who he was now sure was none other than Ron Weasley. Harry's hold on his wand loosened, him being too aghast to do more than marvel on   the fact this cold, lifeless figure matured from the lovable, Quidditch-crazed redhead he'd known as his best friend.

It was the eyes, the eyes that literally sent a violent sensation up Harry's spine. Those frigid, unfocused dead eyes set aflame with a murderous, crimson haze making it nearly impossible to notice the steely blue hue beneath the surface which were set with such evident hostility Harry was sure he'd be bones by then if looks could kill. 

His expression was set in a distant, stony way, given an even more dramatic effect from the dull glow mediating off of him. One thing Harry noticed, one asset to the Weasley had not changed- his fiery hair, plastered down to his head resulting in a more refined look about him though with that particular style Harry couldn't help but note his scar, in a jagged shape-the shape of a lightening bolt- stretching along the length of his jugular vein- exactly where Harry had managed to deliver his final strike, _Avada__ Kedavra.  _

Ron's jaw twitched for a split-second before twisting into a foreboding, malicious smirk as he eyed Harry who had nearly gone as pale as Ron himself.

"Potter…why…you look as if you'd seen a _ghost_…" Ron said, silkily.

"You…tell me, Weasley, how is it that you continue to cheat death?" Harry inquired coolly, revealing no expressions as he eyed Ron cautiously.  "I killed-"

"-_murdered_," Ron corrected subtly, the scarlet haze in his eyes rising to a less temperate volume. 

"-you. _No one_ can survive Avada Kedavra, not even your precious _Voldemort_!" Harry pointed out harshly, gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles whitened. 

"_Hmm_…is that what old Dumbledore told you…?" Ron drawled, "Well…I suppose he didn't have the certain connections I have…nor that repulsive _Mudblood_ and that knavish excuse for a wizard from whose cursed loins you emerged," he spat, his mounting hate and disgust rising on his face, evoking of guttural snarl from Harry as he swiftly whipped out his wand and aimed it for Ron. 

"_Obscura_-_Infernous__ Detonatero!"_Harry shrieked fiercely, shooting an eruption of lurid, obsidian flames racing toward Ron, melting his snowy surroundings into an opaque slush. 

With a flick of his wrist, Ron went out of sight and Harry halted his attack and speedily began scanning the dingy alleyway for any sign of Ron. 

"_Oy, you_!" a voice behind him bellowed threateningly, and before Harry had the opportunity to glance over his shoulder, a metal rubbish bin came crashing towards him, colliding with a sickening _crack _against Harry's torso. 

Harry felt a sharp pain shoot alongside his lower back as he lost footing on the damp concrete, the impact from the object causing him to slide a long ways, crashing into a pile of abandoned crates. All this happened in a matter of seconds. Harry remained obstinate to the howling pain that accompanied his plentiful scrapes acquired during his slide along the littered alley floor as Ron reappeared hovering over him, releasing a deranged, eccentric cackle.

He dug within his robes and withdrew a silver flask, relishing in the merriment of the situation from his end.

~*~*~

"Blimey, you're rubbish Dad!" Sebastian gasped out, gripping at the windowsill apprehensively.

"I don't…I don't want to…I can't hurt Ron…He's my best…" Harry stumbled over his words, looking dreadfully pale as he peered out the window.

"Oh Merlin, That man always did have a big mouth -and I wondered where Victor got it from…No wonder why so many people want him _dead_…" Aphrodisia muttered, seemingly to herself.

"It amazes me how you can speak so freely about such manners regarding your _'Uncle Ronnikens,'" _Sebastian said silently after a moment.

"Good," she voiced lightly in a slightly amused manner as Harry sent the barrage of crates and broken bottles colliding with Ron. "That's seemed to have shut him up. Well, what are you waiting for? Help him!"

~*~*~

Harry wiped a trickle of blood from his nose as he scrambled to return to his feet before Ron gained to upper hand once again. Abruptly, the pile of dilapidated wood from the crates burst into a mass of whipping flames in which Ron emerged from howling in agony.

Harry didn't have time to marvel in astonishment of the fact that the wood had sporadically had combusted. He quickly found himself on his toes and muttering a swift spell that sent a thick, restricting coil around Ron's neck, sending him gasping and hacking violently.

"Even with your dearest _Draco_ on your side you're _still_ rubbish…" Harry growled.

"_Lord Draconis_ bids you a fair warning you pompous-"

Harry let out a sharp, bark-like laugh. 

"Is that what the Governor is calling himself nowadays? Not as catchy as Old Voldie, I tell you." Harry scoffed mockingly, "This little wizard filling Dark Lord's shoes will simply do wonders for his candidate status! Who_ wouldn't_ want that _twisted_…_prejudice_…_ferret_ as Minister of Magic?" Harry questioned sardonically, tightening his rein on Ron with every descriptive word of their loathsome subject.

"You'll just see what powers that ferret has when your precious Mudblood _whore_ and your filthy mixed ragamuffins are flung out of Hogwarts on their arses! You won't even wanna know what's in store for _you_, Potter!" 

Harry's wand arm jerked involuntarily, as he got a dangerous glint of maliciousness in his livid jade eyes.

"You don't mean that…" Harry said in a dangerously low tone.

"But, I do. I have the right of mind to kill you right now…but it would be a pity not to be able to see the look on your face by this January when it's election time… Poor…delusional, parentless Potter, and just when you were just beginning to reconnect with your inner _child_," Ron snarled viciously, upturning Harry's grasp on him by aiming his wand at his lower torso where the rubbish bin had hit him.

Ron smirked at the flabbergast expression on Harry's face as he realized what he was saying.

"Oh yes…we know…And we have such bug plans for little Harry…and_ I_ have plans for _her_ too,"

"And who's _her_…?" Harry asked, grimacing in pain as Ron released wand connection with him.

"Why…" Ron lowered himself to Harry's level which wasn't far seeing as they were on eye level with each other. "Your ickle Mudblood who turned out to be such a _wonderful_ wife, of course…"

"You…" Harry gasped aloud, his pain evaporating into his feelings of mass rancor. "…Keep away from her…keep away from my family!" 

"Oh hell, being around mini-you has already gotten you into another spell of that damn teenage angst bit,"

"You think-_you think this is a joke?!"_

"You're boring me, I did my job, I warned you of what's to come, I'm leaving…" Ron turned on his heel as if to leave though Harry caught his shoulder.

"Ron- wait! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"That's a daft thing to say…but then again, you never were so bright- what kind of moron takes _remedial _potions…?" Ron said coldly, not bothering to turn around. 

"-We could help you, you could come back to the good side with everybody- if you just weren't so stubborn! This isn't you, Ron!"

"…Ron?" Ron said, finally meeting Harry's gaze, "Ron is dead, and you will be too, soon if you don't watch yourself…_literally_," 

**AN- Bah! I'm finally done with this chapter…! Now I just have to move on to my homework and then the world can rest at ease. Thanks to my reviewers and I'd appreciate if you guys could tell me what you think! Did anyone else besides me notice that something's up with Ron?! Hehehe…**


End file.
